Ultimate Resolution
by eldarsevenstar
Summary: Leo and Raph have been having weird, but frightening dreams lately. Some would say they were mere nightmares, others might say they were clues as to what the future holds. Either way, Shredder has decided to make his move to take control of New York.
1. Youre not me

I'm posting! I'm posting? I'M POSTING! YAY! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! (Everyone groans) Hey! sulks anyway, I've got a brand new story waits for applause… (Crickets chirp)… (More crickets chirp)…ooooook then. Well I'm posting it anyway. I've got a few ideas running around in my empty head so I'm predicting this to be a rather long story; but most the GREAT reviewers from my last story said they wanted to see a longer one so…here ya go. Ok, and I'm warning everyone ahead of time…I'm not going to be able to update this one as fast as I did "The Pain of Being Leo" because, as most of you already know, I have no internet at home. Therefore, I have to search around each week until I find a computer around that has internet. I'm not too fond of this first chapter but hopefully my brain will really kick in soon and the story will pick up. Anyway, now that you've been warned, I hope you enjoy this one (and I already know it kind of starts out like the last one but it won't stay that way, ok?).

**Disclaimer:**No, I do not own the turtles (or Leo) wails. Oh, and I don't own Master Splinter either…or New York…or, wait…that's all for now.

**_You're not me…_**

They were at it again. Didn't they ever stop arguing? When they got into an argument, didn't they realize that meant that he would have to get into a separate argument just to stop the previous argument? The whole jest of it made his head hurt. All he wanted to do today was practice some katas, maybe run through a few moves, and meditate and he couldn't even accomplish that with all the bickering. He could even hear Master Splinter's voice yelling at his sons to settle down. With a sigh, Leo sheathed his katanas and left the dojo to see what the problem was this time.

As soon as Leo entered the living room, he was nearly run over by Mikey's jet powered skateboard. He ducked out of the way and glared at his younger brother.

"Geeez Donny! Why did ya have to go and build him that stupid thing anyway!" Raph was yelling and attacking his punching bag with frustration.

Don looked up from whatever new invention he was working on. "You know Mikey Raph, it was the only way I could get him to give me a moments peace. AAGHHHH! Mikey! Not so close to the turtle sub you'll scratch it! I just got finished repairing it from our last ride!"

Mikey continued to fly around the room. Splinter was getting annoyed as well. "Michelangelo! Stop your infernal noise this minute!"

Finally having all he could take Raph started chasing Mikey around the room, which only succeeded in making things worse considering Mikey thought of it as a nice game of tag.

Leo shook his head in annoyance before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Raph had succeeded in tackling Mikey off the board which, in turn, sent the board hurling in Leo's direction, planting itself into Leo's plastron and knocking him against the wall. He hit the wall with a soft "Oomph."

"My son!" Master Splinter shot up off the couch and over to Leo. "Leonardo, are you hurt?"

Leo grunted as he picked himself up. "No sensei. I'm fine, except for my patience." Leo glared at Raph and Mikey. Don pried himself away from his work and joined his family.

"Whoops…hehe, sorry 'bout that Leo." Mikey chuckled with a big grin spread across his face. Raph walked up behind him and slapped him across the back of the head. "Ow! Geez Raphie lighten up! As if tacklin' me off my skateboard wasn't enough you've gotta hit me. Dude, where's the love bro?"

Raph growled. "I'll show ya the love!" Raph began to chase Mikey around the room once again, this time on foot. Mikey laughing the whole way and Raph growling while muttering insults beneath his breath.

Leo was thoroughly annoyed. He couldn't help but to grit his teeth. "Would you guys just SHUT UP!"

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and snapped their heads in Leo's direction, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Geez take a chill pill bro." Raph gazed at his brother with a confused look.

"Chill? CHILL! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CHILL WHEN YOU GUYS ARE OUT HERE MAKING ENOUGH NOISE FOR ALL OF NEW YORK TO HEAR!" Leo had finally done it…he had lost his cool and he knew it. While some part of him was telling him to stop and collect himself, the other part of him couldn't help but to let go the inner annoyance and aggression he had held in for so long.

Not taking kindly to being yelled at Raph retaliated by stepping closer to Leo. "If I were you bro I would calm down before you start a fight."

"Well you know what Raphael, you're not me! That means I can say whatever I want to say! And what do you mean me start a fight! I'm the one who always has to break up a fight that you're involved in!"

Don stepped in hoping to end this before it got too far. "Ok guys…maybe we should all just calm down and…"

"Forget it Donatello." Leo interrupted. "I'm not restraining myself this time."

"Whadya have to restrain Leo? Like you've got anything to be mad about." Raph leaned up against a nearby wall and twirled a sai.

Leo just dropped his voice to a monotone whisper. "You really have no clue do you? You don't know anything about it. Always trying to better yourself so you won't be a disappointment. Always willing to die to protect those you love. All work and no play. Just for one day I want to be free of your criticism. Just for one day would I love for you to not judge me. Just for one day…just one day I wish that I could actually feel needed, no, wanted in this family."

Before anyone could say anything Leo walked out of the lair and into the sewers. He needed to cool off and leaping from building to building seemed to clear his mind. He kept running thoughts over and over in his mind. "Maybe I overreacted. I just wish that they could understand me...just take me as I am."

Leo stopped on the rooftop of a building and just gazed up at the sky. A cool breeze was blowing and the stars shone down on the ninja brightly.

(TBC)


	2. Headache

Ahhhhhh! The wonderful feeling of having reviews again! I apologize for the long wait but I was one of the unfortunate souls who was having a problem with the document manager that has just been fixed...YAY! A little short, but try and enjoy and I promise the next one won't take as long!

**Chibi Rose Angel:**Ahhhh no…I too strongly believe the same as you concerning Leo. YAY! I'm so happy that you're happy that I posted again! And, De nada concerning 'The Beginning of the End', I spoke nothing but truth. Glad you understand about my updating problem but believe me, I am trying. It's going on your favs! YAAAAAAY! WOOOOOW! I feel so special! Thank you so much! Thanks for the great review!

**Dory's human replica:**Hehehe…you're welcome. Thank you very much for the review. I hope I can keep you hooked!

**Katana-babe:**Thanks, I'll try to work on more detail. Oh yeah…I luuuuuuuuv Leo! Glad you're a big fan like me! high five Brilliant? I dunno about brilliant but I'll certainly keep trying! Thanks so much for the review!

**BlueRaven:**Yay! You missed me! Ahhh it's nice to feel missed! Hmmmm…am I going to kill Leo…I dunno, you'll just have to keep reading grows devil horns and laughing maniacally Oh no don't cry! I know Mickis and JoyJoy101 did and don't worry about giving anything away because I've read them both. Yeah, I gave them grief too, hehe…poor Leo. sigh Ok, I'll sign your paper! hesitates since I'm not sure where my story is going…but grabs and signs it anyway so I won't be tortured by other authors Hmmmm…anyway…OF COURSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO SUFFER A BREAKDOWN! Oh yes, I am likewise very impressed by your third person writing capabilities. Maybe I should give it a try sometime, hehehe. Thanks a ton for reviewing! Don't have a breakdown…yet laughs hysterically in the background

**pacphys:**hehe…ain't that the truth? Glad to catch your interest and pleeeeaaaase keep watching. Thanks!

**Lunar-ninja:**awwwww hugs back YAY! Lol, hmmmm…a whap to the skull is a good idea grabs a pencil and paper and takes notes Ok, what else ya got? C'mon, give me some more ideas! Lol, peeled huh? slaps herself Why didn't I think of that! Oh well. giggles at your cartoon image of Leo being flattened on the wall Hehehehe…all right seriously, give me some more ideas because that last one made me laugh! I need to spice up my stories a little bit! Yeah I know it starts off the same but…uhhhh…I'm working on it and it should liven up a bit verrrrry soon. Thanks!

**Darktiger2:**Ahhh, great! Always good to have a good start. You'll see soon enough! Thank you very much, I don't know about awesome, but I'll keep trying and hopefully give you guys a story worth reading. Thanks for the review!

**Taintedelusions:**hehehe…everyone just simply getting along? Sorry girl, unfortunately TMNT doesn't take place in a peaceful fantasy world...besides, what fun would that be? No danger, no intrigue! Might as well be watching the wall! Hehe, glad to hear you're liking this so far and hopefully I'll stay in your good graces for the entirety of the story. Thanks!

**Pi90katana:**YAY! I hope it does rock! I'm trying, belieeeeeeve me, I AM trying! Hope you enjoy the next installment! Thanks for the review!

**stonekrusher:**Lol! I totally agree with you, he has to let his emotions out eventually. Yeah, I guess the guys do need to back up a bit but what fun would that be? Hehehe. Thanks for the review!

Ahhhhhh…stretches back and smiles broadly ten good reviews. In addition to the ten good reviews, I also made the _Dean's List_! I am a very happy person right now! Thanks for all the great feedback guys and please, don't abandon me now!

**Disclaimer:**Alas, no I do not own the turtles, or Splinter, or any cool equipment that Donnie makes. The plot, however, is MINE! MUAHAHAHAHA! ahem

_Italics_ are thoughts.

_**Headache…**_

The next day wasn't that much better. The lair was full of noise once again. Donnie was making a racket as he worked on Mikey's skateboard. The jets that powered it up were bent to pieces after it rammed Leo into the wall yesterday. Raph and Mikey were playing video games on the couch with the volume turned up to the max. Between Raph and Mikey yelling and provoking one another mixed with the infernal noises from the videogame, you wouldn't be able to hear a nuclear explosion ten feet away. Fortunately for Don, he devised a pair of headphones that blocked off all sounds. Unfortunately for Leo, he didn't have a pair.

Leo had come back in late last night, after he had calmed down, and he had not left his room since. At the moment he was trying to meditate and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to mentally block out the noise. It was no use. One eye popped open and Leo gave a low growl. He uncrossed his legs, raised himself off of the floor, and walked out the door. Leo flinched at all the noise that was making his eardrums ring.

"You think you guys could turn it up louder? I still have a little hearing left!" He screamed sarcastically.

Raph and Mikey continued playing and never took their eyes off the screen, but Mikey cocked his head to the side, "What!"

"Turn it down!"

"What!"

"Turn the TV down!"

"I can't hear you! Let me turn the TV down!" Mikey paused the game giving the lair an eerie silence. Raph went wide-eyed and yelled at Mikey, "Hey whadya do that for!"

Mikey just ignored him and looked at Leo. "Can I help ya bro?" smiled Mikey with a big dopey grin.

Even if Leo was still a little perturbed about the events that happened last night, he couldn't help but smile at his brother. "Do you think you can turn it down just a tad Mikey?"

"Sure bro, no problem." Mikey turned back towards the TV and Raph turned to Leo, "Hey Leo…I need to…" Noise interrupted his statement as Mikey turned the game back on. Mikey did turn it down; he pushed the volume button down once. Raph immediately turned back around just in time to see Mikey beat his fighter in the game into submission. "Hey Mikey no fair! I was trying to talk to Leo!"

Mikey squinted, "What!"

"I said I was trying…"

"What!"

"I NEEDED TO TALK…"

Leo watched his brothers argue back and forth but couldn't hear a word. With a sigh he threw his arms up and looked to the heavens, "Why do I even bother?" He walked off to his sensei's door, knocked, and was graciously let in.

Raph and Mikey were still yelling.

"Raph I can't hear you! Dude if you're angry about losing you should have been paying attention!"

"WHAT! Mikey turn it down!"

"I am the Mikenator! The undefeated champion!"

Raph let out a growl and turned off the TV. He turned back to say something to Leo and was disappointed to find he was no longer there. "Awww man…"

Meanwhile Mikey was doing a victory dance in the background. "Oh yeah, Turtle Titan, Mikenator! I rule…"

Raph gritted his teeth, trying to hold his temper. "Mikey! Quit dancin' around like a fairy and get your titanic rear in gear! Best two outta three!"

Mikey quit dancing and flashed a devilish grin, "If that's what ya want bro!" He flipped over the couch, sat down and began another game of fighting and screaming.

Meanwhile in Splinter's room, Leo gave a sigh and slid his back down against the door, finally earning some peace and quiet. Donatello made Splinter's door with some type of new alloy that was soundproof for meditation purposes; how his Master knew he was even at the door was beyond him, but for now, Leo was just thankful to gain some tranquility. He crouched down on the floor and put his head in his hands. "Thank you Sensei."

Splinter sat down beside his son. "You are welcome my son," he paused, "I was hoping you would speak with me last night."

Leo tensed. He didn't really want to think about what happened last night. He never wanted to admit those feelings to anyone. He had hoped that if he kept them suppressed long enough then they would eventually go away because his family would prove his thoughts otherwise. Unfortunately, he had not felt like his family had really needed him lately. "My job is to protect my family…that's my purpose in life. I've always been so wrapped up in training in order to look out for everyone…somewhere along the way…" Leo paused; he didn't know quite how to put it. Splinter knew his son all too well and finished it with a sad expression, "…somewhere along the way…you lost yourself."

Leo opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a large crash and a surge of energy that spread through the lair. The power went out. Splinter lit a candle and he and Leo looked at each other and gave each other a half-hearted smile, symbolizing that they would continue their conversation later. They walked out of the room and were greeted by yells going back and forth.

Mikey's was the first to be heard, "Geez why did ya have to go and do that!"

Raph's was next, "Cause I felt like it!"

Then came Don, "Well just because you feel like it doesn't mean you have to throw a sai into the television! I'm the one who has to always fix whatever you guys break and quite frankly I'M GETTING TIRED OF FIXING THE TV EVERY WEEK!"

"Cool yer haunches Donny!" Raph said surprised, "Sorry man…I just lost my temper cause lamebrain over here was cheatin."

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Raph, "Nu uh, Raphie boy here is just a sore loser."

Raph grumbled, "Don't call me Raphie boy."

Leo piped up, "It doesn't matter whose fault it was, whatever the cause, now we're out of a TV."

Raph looked up in awe. Leo didn't pin this on him? This time when everyone knew it was his fault and Leo wasn't letting him get blamed for it? _"Now that I think about it,"_ Raph thought to himself, _"Leo rarely blames me…he usually takes the rap himself and does all he can to keep us out of trouble."_

Don sighed, "Now what do we do? I can't exactly work on my inventions without power, and we can't watch the TV or play video games."

"Did my sai make all the power go out Donnie?"

"No Raph, there must be a power outage somewhere in the city."

"Spectacular…what are we gonna do without any electricity?"

Splinter snickered, "You can all work on your meditation skills or complete training exercises." He was answered by three groans.

Leo just stood there and waited for someone to come up with something. That's when Mikey perked up, "We can play charades or action figures or do voice impressions or…" Mikey's suggestions just kept going on and on. Raph and Donnie looked at each other and sighed. Splinter sat down on the couch and sighed as well. Leo just stood there. _"Perfect,"_ he thought to himself_, "with no power how am I gonna keep those guys off my back? They're bound to come up with questions about the way I acted last night. That or they're going to get in another argument. This is going to be a really long night."_

(TBC)


	3. Talking isn't easy

**Digmon Girl: **Glad to hear it. Thanks!

**Pi90katana: **Yay! He's the only one with the soundproof room because...uhhh...he's Master Splinter and...uhhh...hmmmm...because he asked for one? (never really thought about why, sorry hehehe :-)). Yeah, Leo is a good bro. He really reminds me of my cousin because he was always begging his mom to punish him instead of his little brother; that's where I got the idea of him taking the blame from. Hmmmm, maybe they can get that conversation in soon...but not in this chapter, hehe. Thanks for the review!

**pacphys: **hehe, if Don would make them for anyone else it would probably be Leo. Nah, I can't let Raph die...yet...UHHHH, I mean...ahem...NEVER MIND! Yay! Hope you enjoy this and thanks for the review!

**Chibi Rose Angel: **Man, I completely understand; evil new features glares Thank you very much, that is a HUGE compliment. I hope that I continue to write stories, and take this story in a direction, that you will enjoy. I'm so happy you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm ectastic that you felt like you were watching an episode from the new show because that was kind of what I was going for! I agree, the shows have done a good job touching on Leo's feelings about leadership and his will to protect his family. Ahaa! And I agree with you once again, fanfiction writers get to zone in on certain aspects of characters and torture...I mean, explore their different...uhhh...aspects...to uhhh...write something that others will enjoy...yeah that's it! Thank you for your congrats :-)! I hope you continue to enjoy this and thanks for the great review!

**spootycup: **I'm glad you loved it! I'm writing more, I'm writing more...I'M WRITING MORE! Hehe, thanks!

**BlueRaven: **ahem...and what exactly is wrong with my laugh? taps her foot ohhhhh grins evily you mean this laugh? MUAHAHAHAHA! Hehe...I'll work on it. Ah man, let me know how that paper turns out ok? Awwwww...don't be devastated, I enjoy reading your reviews and the point is you're telling me what you think about it now so it's all good...no...GREAT! AWWWW! grabs a tissue and blows her nose I love that you loved the chapter and that you love me...errrr uhhh...I mean, yeah well your mom...or the somebody else that told you was..uhhh...wait a minute...what was I saying? Ok anyway, I'm ecstatic that you loved the chapter and that you love my writing (and I'll try to keep it that way I promise). I hope I don't write any pieces that you don't enjoy starts sweatingYou're doing great on the third person and write wonderful long reviews:-) Thanks so much!

**Lunar-ninja: **AHHH wait! You can't drop anvils on them yet! I'm not done with them! Hehe. goes wide eyed Uhhh, I think I'll stay away from your Grandma and sister...clears throat Wow...you like to torture them even more than I do! laughs so hard she cries while reading the comical activities taking place between the brothers in Lunar-ninja's review Oh wait! Not Leo! Whoops too late. Not all huh? Ahh man, I feel sorry for them already, hehe. Thanks for the review!

**Katana-Babe: **Brilliant? I don't know about brilliant but I humbly accept your wonderful and gracious compliment :-) I'll try to do more with the detail in the next chapter, like you said I'm playing around with a lot of different ideas and I'm not entirely sure where this is going yet so...I'm working on it :-) Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer:**Man, do we have to go through this again? FINE I DON'T OWN THE TURTLES OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER IN THIS DAGBLASTED STORY!

_**Talking isn't easy…**_

An endless amount of black matter wrapped itself around the lair. The only light being admitted was from three small candles that lit up a small circle within the living room. Mikey and Raph sat on the floor with expressionless faces. They were wrapped up in an intense staring contest. Don was trying to read by candlelight and Master Splinter appeared to be meditating on the couch. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of metal cutting through the air in the next room. Leo was honing his ninja skills, as usual.

Mikey and Raph were going on three minutes without either one blinking or cracking a smile. Finally, the silence started to get to Raph…the silence being interrupted by the constant sound of someone practicing in the dojo. After four minutes, Raph finally lost it and he blinked. "Aw man!" Mikey seemed to jump a little, gave his brother a confused look, then lit up with a smile, "Oh yeah! Told ya you couldn't beat me! How many things have I beat you at today huh? Haha…" Mikey fell back off his haunches and rolled around the floor laughing. Raph just stood there, growled, and punched the couch in the process.

"Raphael! Do not take your frustration out on the furniture." Scolded Splinter.

"Errrggg…sorry sensei."

Donny smirked, "I guess it would've helped if Mikey had mentioned that he had learned to sleep with his eyes wide open."

Raph whipped around towards Don, "What!"

Don never looked up from his book. "Yup…I've walked in on him quite a few times after he fell asleep reading comics or watching cartoons…eyes wide open and dazed. The first time I saw him he kind of scared me, I thought he was dead, then I saw him drooling and he mumbled something about gummy bear pizza and I knew that he was just sleeping."

Mikey stopped rolling around and cowered down behind a nearby chair. He could have sworn he saw steam come out of Raphael's head. "Now now Raph, calm down…you wouldn't want to do anything drastic now would you?"

"Arrrrrgggggggggg…MIKEY!" He sighed, "I'll be in the dojo." With that, he stormed off into the darkness. Everyone looked at each other worriedly and Mikey let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding, he had expected Raph to blow up at him…it looked like he was going to live longer than he expected.

"Ummm…Master Splinter," asked Don worriedly, "do you think it's a good idea for Raph to go in there? I mean…you know how a mad Raph is around Leo, and Leo hasn't been acting like himself lately anyway…he's been, well, kinda agitated. You really think they need to be in the same room?"

"That is a good question my son. However, I fear that Leonardo is not ready to tell us what has been bothering him as of late, and I cannot help him if I do not know what the cause of the dilemma is. And as for Raphael, you know your brother; he needs time to calm down."

Mikey squeaked, "But wouldn't the results of having a mad Leo and a mad Raph in the same room together be like, you know, catastrophic?" Mikey hated to see his brothers fight, and he knew that Leo had a temper, even if he rarely showed it, and Leo's temper was nothing that should be taken lightly.

Splinter sadly looked in the direction of the dojo and pondered if he should intervene now or see what would happen next.

Raph walked into a pitch-black dojo and suddenly felt the kiss of cold steel against his neck.

"Do you have a death wish Raphael?"

Raph gulped, "Not recently, besides, you knew it was me," the katana was still held against his neck, "so if ya don't mind can ya get that thing off of my neck?"

"You should know better than to walk into a darkened room while someone is training, what if I hadn't sensed you…I could have taken your head clean off." Leo removed his katana.

Raph scratched the back of his head at the image of his head being decapitated from his body by his older brother and gave a shudder. "But I knew you were in here and you're always able to sense somebody who's in the room…"

"That's no excuse!" Leo sighed, "Sorry bro…guess I'm a little out of sorts."

Raph who was a bit surprised at the sudden outburst took a few steps back, "Man Leo, I thought I was the hothead of the family."

"I apologized didn't I?" Leo scowled.

"Yeah yeah you apologized…look, I'm sorry too…and I was kinda hopin' that we could talk."

"Thanks for the apology…and if you're referring to talking about the incident last night I'd rather not."

"Leo c'mon…you know this talking stuff aint easy for me! Why ya gotta make it harder than it has to be?"

"Why don't we make it easy for you then and just drop it." Leo moved away from Raph and continued his exercises.

Raph started losing his temper, he was about to argue with his brother when he heard a bang and the power turned back on. He looked around and saw the determined look on his brother's face. No matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to get anything out of him tonight, and it really annoyed him. "Fine, ya wanna be all secretive…I'm goin' ta Casey's. Catch ya later."

Leo stopped his exercises and turned towards his brother. "Not tonight Raph."

"Whadya mean not tonight?"

"We just had a major power outage which probably means we're having a bad storm which in turn means you don't need to go jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the rain."

"Calm down **'**_fearless_**'**, aint nothing gonna happen." Raph turned to leave the dojo.

"Raph I'm not kidding around, you need to…"

"I don't need to do anything Leo except get outta here for a while." And with that, he walked out of the dojo, out of the lair, and into the sewers.

Leo sighed and uncharacteristically threw his twin katana into a wall with a yell. He sat down in a lotus position and tried to calm himself down. What was with him lately? Why was his temper getting harder and harder to control? Sure, the dreams haven't been helping. Donnie had told Leo about what he experienced when he went into Ultimate Draco's future world. Would things really get that bad between he and his brothers? Would Splinter really die? No. His job was to protect his family and no matter how much they protested he wasn't going to let that future world become a reality.

(TBC)

Gah...sorry this is so short. I'll try to do better on the next chapter. whimpers at all the evil glares I'm sorrrrrrrryyyyyy jumps back at all the growling AHHH! Ok, I'll try and make it longer next time!


	4. Let it out

**Karai and Renet: **Ahhh, well I'm glad that the both of you enjoyed this. Hmmmm, andit's also obvious that you both are very wise considering your favorite is Leo and Renet's is Raph. I'm so glad that you're enjoying this and I'm updating as quickly as I can. Thanks!

**Lunar-ninja: **Gah! Stop clubbin' Leo! pants as she snatches the club away from LN's tight grip Well, I enjoy all those silly reviews sooooo...eat sugar more often. 5 trunk loads of sugar coated candy pulls into LN's driveway hehe, I called in a favor. Gummy bear pizza, hehehe, it just seemed so fitting. Uh...oh...NO! collapses on the ground when LN tackles her AHHHHHHH! tries to crawl away AHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! CRAZY REVIEWER AT LOOSE! shoots LN an evil glare if you don't let me go I can't review. LN stops throwing punches Hehe, yup yup yup, that's what I thought. Hehe, thanks for the great review!

**Chibi Rose Angel: **shrinks into a mini eldar and speaks in a squeaky voice I'm sorry...p-p-pl-please don't sick LN's dragons on me. returns to normal size hehe, I'm ecstatic to hear that you'll be seeing this one through to the end, but let me give you fair warning, I forsee this as being verrrrrrrrrrrrry long. I might even cut it into two part but the mood that I'm in when I write these chappies will determine the final results. Hmmm, if you thought Leo was Raphael angry in that chappie wait 'till you read this one throws her head back and laughs Ahem, excuse me. Thanks again for the compliments and I hope that I won't be dissappointing. I just hope I can live up to this "good/great/brilliant/etc. writer" names that I've received in some of these reviews. Ahhh you're a college kid too huh? Yet another thing we seem to have in common. I agree with you on the fact that we seem to think alike concerning the guys. Hey, if we're lucky we'll be able to hold on to that inner child for life because, as my friends know, I'm a turtle freak with the TMNT on the brain. Looks like we're in the same boat. Thanks for the awesome review!

**BlueRaven: **hey, nothing wrong with being a little lazy, hehe. hmmmm...I won't blame you for the signatures...I don't guess. lol, glad that you loved it and I hope you're having fun on that holiday of yours! Thanks for the review and I'll continue to update as quick as I can!

**pacphys: **Hehe, well if you want a pair then you need to take that up with Donnie. goes off to her make believe turtle world and asks Donnie if he can hook one of her great reviewers up 10 minutes later steps through the portal back to her world ok, he said that he would try to make some extras in between all the new inventions and gadgets but it could take a while. you know how those smart turtles are. anyway, ahem, hehehe...well, I can't make any promises and I knooooooooooow I don't have agnst or tragedy in the genres but...things change laughs evilly those genres might just have to be altered in some of the following chapters, hehehehe. i seriously don't know yet tho, lol. hehe, Mikey just seems like the type of guy to do something crazy even when he's asleep. hmmm...maybe Don's dissappearance in the dream is a sign of someone else's dissappearance in the near...NEAR future? Hmmm, I just don't know...hehehe. YAY! thanks for the awesome review!

**Pi90katana: **bows down in respect thanks for not sending me evil glares. hehehe, I'm glad you liked the scolding Raph got from Splinter. Hehe, makes me smile to see someone laugh at that. The dreams...yes...well...yeah like I said I don't know where this is going yet but let's just say it's real unnerving for him and that it could signify something later on, I don't know. I've noticed your fascination with dreams and I have to admit, all of your stories are very enjoyable and interesting and great and...well you get the general idea. Lol, I just checked my stats...does that mean I'm doing good or bad? Thanks for the great review and I hope to keep your attention!

**Katana-Babe: **Hmmm, that feeling of yours might be right. Hehe, I tried with the whole "kiss of steel" thing, I just hope it had a nice effect. Please come back and if you have any advice let me know. Thanks for your review! Thanks for the compliment!

**spootycup: **hehehe, I'll try more on the length. Update coming your way! Thanks!

****

**Disclaimer:**I own the turtles… (men in black suits and ray bands come bursting through the doors)…ummmm… (the men stand aside and reveal their secret weapon…a lawyer). AHHHHHHHHHH! The pain! The horror! The obscene amount of money I'd have to pay that I don't have! OK OK I CONFESS! I DON'T OWN THE TURTLES! (lawyer looks down at me) Ok, I don't own the turtles or Splinter or any other character that I make mention of in the story…I possess only the plot. (the suits leave) Phew, ok, just to make sure this is clear…I don't own the turtles or any other character.

_**Let it out…**_

Leo had been pacing his room for the past two hours; that's how long Raph had been gone. He could hear the deafening rumble of thunder roll through the lair and obviously knew the storm was getting bad. Just because the power came back on didn't make the storm any less threatening. Several times he had grabbed his katanas in an attempt to go look for his brother, but he was trying to give Raph the benefit of the doubt. Another hour passed and he could hear Don and Mikey shuffling their feet outside his bedroom door. With a sigh, he picked his katanas up and walked out into the lair. Two pair of weary eyes hidden behind purple and orange bandanas greeted him. Leo knew that they hadn't been getting much sleep due to increased Foot activity, not to mention tales of Don's adventure to the 'Shredder's Future" had left them all a bit shaken. He looked over his tired brothers' shoulders to see even Master Splinter dozing off on the couch. Leo had been trying to reach Raph by shell cell for the past hour and he couldn't get a connection, because either he had turned it off or it had been destroyed during a fight. Leo grimaced and looked over to Don. "Donnie…get your bo staff and grab your shell cell. Maybe we can track him down."

Don left to go to his room and returned seconds later with staff and shell cell in hand. Leo turned to Mikey. "I want you to keep your shell cell on." Mikey looked up worriedly. Leo shot him a tired, but reassuring smile, "Don't worry bro, we'll call if we run into trouble. But for now stay here with Master Splinter." Mikey nodded and went over to sit down beside the old rat. Leo turned back to Don, "Let's go." Don gave a nod when suddenly the door to the lair opened. A wet Raphael walked through it yawning.

Leo and Don stood there in awe while Mikey flipped over the couch with a smile. "Raph! Man bro, you had us worried! Where ya been?"

"I went over to Casey's for a while and fell asleep on the couch."

"Man Raph," Don intervened "you could have called."

"Yah…but I forgot to turn the cell on and to tell ya the truth I didn't think about it."

Splinter walked over to his sons while keeping a wary eye on Leonardo, who was now gripping the hilt of his swords so tightly his hands were turning pale. "That is no excuse Raphael. You know better…but I am glad you are safe my son."

"Sorry sensei…uhhhh…can we pick this up in the morning? I'm really tired."

Don looked to Master Splinter and Mikey, and then back to Raph, "Well I guess we could just…"

"Raph…dojo, now." Leo growled. He sheathed his katanas and motioned for Raph to move.

"Look Leo, I aint a dog. I tried talkin' to you before and you just blew me off and now I don't feel like…"

"This isn't about our argument." Leo's head shot up and if looks could kill Raph would be one dead turtle. "This is about you having absolutely no respect for your family!"

Raph growled, "Wait just a second! Don't you dare go accusing me…"

"There's no need for accusations when all I speak is fact! You have no regards for them!" Leo emphasized his point by throwing his arm back in his family's direction. With that, he moved right into Raph's face and said in a low monotone voice, "This is not going to be an argument that ends well…and they shouldn't have to see it."

Raph looked over to his two brothers and sensei, nodded and walked to the dojo. Leo followed suit and the door slammed shut. Master Splinter was almost inclined to stop them but restrained himself.

Mikey, now as worried as ever, started panicking, "This is not good. They've gotten in fights before but this is bad! We should go in there and stop them! What if they hurt each other! They get mad but never like that and…"

Don gripped onto Mikey's shoulders, "Mikey, you need to calm down. They won't hurt each other. They're…just a little on edge right now, ok?" Don looked questioningly over to his Master's concerned face and was greeted with an answer. "It would have done no good to stop them my sons." Mikey and Don shared a confused look.

Splinter continued, "Your brothers will merely get into another, more serious, debate if I continue to stop them. Perhaps the best solution to their problems is to let them deal with it in their own way."

The two remaining brothers sat down alongside their sensei on the couch, wanting to sleep but also wanting to stay awake in case things got out of hand. Five minutes later a crash was heard inside the dojo. The three eavesdroppers' heads shot up and listened intently. Another crash, and another followed by distinctive enraged yells that couldn't be depicted as Leo or Raph. The three leapt off the couch and raced to the door, which opened before they reached it.

A battered Leonardo stormed out followed by a likewise battered Raphael. Completely unexpected, Raph looked more calm than Leo, and was trailing after his brother actually…pleading with him. "Look Leo, I know you're upset and ya got every right ta be."

Leo kept walking towards his room and spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Upset? No, why would I be upset? Just because my brother threw me into the weapons rack!"

"I said I was sorry! I just lost my temper…"

"You always lose your temper!"

"I know and I know you're angry!"

Leo stopped in his tracks and spoke through gritted teeth, "Raph…anger does not even begin to describe how I'm feeling towards you…"

"Then tell me. C'mon Leo tell me what you're thinking."

No answer.

"Leo…look I dunno why whatever is bothering you is bothering you but if it's one thing that you've taught me it's that ya can't keep emotions bottled up." He paused, "What are you thinking?"

In an instant Leo whipped around, "What I'm thinking involves a naginta and a BIG pair of pliers!"

Raph backed up a little bit with an astonished look on his face. Never in his life did he think he would get Leo to shout out an uncontrolled random outburst. Then, out of nowhere, Raph smirked, "Now there. Dontcha feel better?"

Leo stood upright realizing what he had said and looked apologetically at his brother, "Raph…I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't you go apologizing Leo. You needed to get some frustration out of your system." Raph walked over to his brother and put an arm around his shoulders. As if on cue, the storm died down. "Now, let's go talk." With that, Leo and Raph walked out of the lair, leaving a very confused and unnerved family behind.

Don blinked, "Whoa…"

"Dude…that was freaky."

Splinter groaned, "Ahh…I am getting too old for this."

"Umm, should we wait up for them sensei?" inquired Mikey.

"I believe things should be alright. Get some rest if you can my sons. I feel there will be enough discussion in the morning."

(TBC)

It's a little longer than the last one right? receives more angry glares dangit...ok ok, I'll try and do better next time. Come back and review pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! I could use all the support I can get and thanks to everyone who continues to read this and review!


	5. Brotherly Love

**Katana-Babe: **hehe, a naginta is sort of like a bo staff with a curved blade at the end...I think one of the elite has one in the new series. ummmm...as far as what Leo was thinking at that point...hehe, use your imagination. Yay! At least it was a little humorous, lol. Thanks!

**RangerTrivette: **Hehe...THANKS!

**Karai and Renet: **YAY! This is your favorite! drops down and faints :-D I'm ecstatic that I'm changing Renet's pov about Leo: he's actually far from perfect but still AWESOME! ahem Well, this will more than likely center itself on Leo and Raph so maybe the both of you will continue to enjoy it. No apologies for a long review, I enjoy getting them! Thanks!

**pacphys: **hehe, thank you bows down well, Leo and Raph could get along...but where would that leave me for writing fanfics about them! gawks at pacphys joining Don in his blinking hehehe. oh yes...i love complete personality turn arounds, lol. you're right, that's Leo and Raph for ya. Thanks for the great review!

**Pi90katana: **well...I'm glad ya still liked, lol. oh no! don't slap yourself! cowers down sheepishly but I...uhhhh...let me check again after this and I'll let ya know in the next new chapter! Glad you're still enjoying this! Thanks a ton!

**Dory's Human Replica: **wonderful! you're absolutely right, it's about time Leo lost his cool. buuuuut...Leo didn't exactly stand down and let himself get thrown into the rack either, hehe. glad you're still enjoying this! Thanks!

**Ted: **Great! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thanks!

**blueraven: **stands back warilyas blueraven talks about all her signatures lol, ummm...i don't think you're a lunatic...looks up to the sky and whistles hehe, j/k. shoots an evil death glare in blueraven's direction ahem...ok...just for putting me in the hospital, I shouldn't even update this story! takes a few breaths but, I do have other reviewers who need an update and I can't punish them just because YOU put me in the hospital. but...hides a few shurikens and a tanto beneath her bed covers I can be prepared the next time you pay me a little visit...MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem, anyway, since this chapter is soooooooooo short I'm posting another one up too so you're getting two for the price of one! But...the next one might have a cliffie...hehehehe. Anyway, THANKS FOR THE GREAT, if not a little disturbing, REVIEW!

**spootycup: **YAY! It was great it was great IT WAS GREAT! hops around and does a happy dance THANKS SO MUCH!

**Chibi Rose Angel: **man...if you somehow get your hands on all the guys...CAN I AT LEAST BORROW THEM! PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE! Ahem, anyway, I dunno about character deaths quite yetbut I do know that you should prepare yourself for some cliffies. Leo's gonna get better, he hasn't done a complete Raph turnover...yet...then again, who's to say what will happen in the future? hehe. ummm cowers down please don't borrow LN's dragons...please? Yay! I'm part of the TMNT family! I feel like singing! dances around and sings but comes to a halt wait...which version would you like? the 80s version or the new version opens her mouth to sing but earns a menacing glare from CRA ummm...rightey then, no singing. gulps medical school huh? That's great! I'm a nursing major and I may go on to medical school after my years at the univ. are up. Anyway, excited to hear you liked this and I hope I continue to entertain you! Thanks so much for the awesome review!

**Lunar-ninja: **ummmm...uh oh...runs away from the crazy reviewer holding the tree branch noooooooooooooooo..I WAN'T TO LIVE! quickly regains her compsure well then, now that that is settled, poor Raph...run Raph run! LN's crazy! Uhh I mean...LN's...a great reviewer! Yeah that's it! Shorter huh? Well, you're getting two separate chapters this time so there! HA! Thanks for the great review!

**Darktiger2: **thanks! it's great to hear you're enjoying this!

**A/N: **I realize that this is a short chapter therefore I went ahead and wrote the next one and updated it as well so you guys get two chapters this time:-D ok...now for the bad news...sorry for the delay but I will no longer be able to update every week. Temps are not allowed on the computers at work anymore so there is no way I can update until I get back to my friend's house again. I will try my best to get to a computer again as soon as I possibly can. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and let me warn you...this particular chapter will be very corny but the next one is better ( I hope)!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the turtles…I do not own the turtles…I do not own the turtles…sobs

_Italics_ are phone conversations/thoughts (don't worry, you'll be able to tell the difference)

_**Brotherly Love…**_

Leo and Raph were sitting on the ledge of a building, allowing their legs to dangle off the side. One slip and they would fall hundreds of feet to meet a cruel end on New York's pavement. They had sat there in silence for ten minutes before Raph finally broke it, "Look…I'm sorry I attacked ya back there."

Leo smirked, "Sorry I attacked back."

Raph smiled then looked concerned. "Why did you say that? I mean…did you mean it when you said I had no regard or respect for you guys."

Leo looked a little annoyed, "Raph not again." Raph looked down and Leo sighed, "Of course I didn't mean it. I was just angry that you went out and didn't let us know where you were or if you were ok. What if something had of happened to you? Do you have any idea how worried I get when you just storm off mad like that? When I said that you had no respect for your family…I meant that you should just try to control that temper of yours and let us in on your plans. You don't have to fight every battle alone you know?"

Raph let go of a quick laugh and smiled. Leo raised an eye ridge, "What's so funny?"

"I hear what you're sayin' bro, but don't ya think you should be lookin' in the mirror when you say some of these things? I mean, if ya haven't noticed, you try to take on the responsibility of all of us. And ya blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. Leo…just because you're our 'fearless leader' doesn't mean you have to face the world alone either."

"Humph…I'm hardly fearless. Guess that's what's been bothering me lately…I'm afraid of something happening…something that…that I don't know if I can stop."

"What is it bro?"

Leo took in a deep breath. "I keep having nightmares…nightmares of the future. You remember when Ultimate Draco sent us all over time and space?"

Raph grumbled, "How could I forget."

"Yeah, well…you, me and Mikey got sent to some pretty weird places. But the place that Donnie got sent to…our future…" Leo trailed off.

"That's what's been bothering you? Leo why didn't you say anything sooner? I mean, it freaked all of us out. I understand that you're worried about it."

"Raph…if that were to happen…if what Donnie saw came true…how could it have gotten so bad?"

"Which parts?"

"All of it. Donnie disappearing, Master Splinter dying, Casey dying, us going our own separate ways, Mikey losing his playful nature, you and I…hating each other."

Raph looked hard at Leo. "That would never happen Leo. You and me can get into some pretty rough fights but I will never hate you and I'll always need you…we all do. Heck I mean you've seen how we handle things with you gone. Things just don't go too well. Remember that Christmas when the Shredder and his Elite put you out of commission? That was the hardest time of my life. I know how it feels to worry…when you came crashin' through that window, and when we were waitin' for you to wake up…no one knew if you were gonna make it…I've never been so scared in my life."

Leo looked over at Raphael surprised. Raph smirked, "I know I know. This is getting too mushy for me and I ain't good at all this sentimental crap. But ya need to hear it. We'd be lost without ya bro. I mean it was all I could do to not crawl up in a ball in the corner and bawl my eyes out…still didn't stop me from cryin' like a kid…"

"You cried?" Leo said astonished.

Raph gave him an annoyed look, "Of course I did! We almost lost ya! And after all the crap I give ya and after me yellin' at ya and…" Raph took a breath. "We were all upset Leo. And that just proves that this future world that Donnie went to isn't gonna come true."

"How does that prove anything?"

"Because," Raph smiled "nothing can split us apart. We're brothers and we're always gonna stick together. Besides, future April said that we could change the outcome of the future. And if Shred-head thinks that we're gonna let him take over New York he's got another thing coming!"

A voice exclaimed from the shadows, "That's right! Listen to Raphie for once! I know he's a hothead and is hardly ever right but amazingly this time he is."

"Exactly my point Mik…wha…" Raph whipped around. "Mikey! What the shell are you doing here!"

"Same thing you are." Don also stepped out of the shadows. "We were wondering what in the heck happened back at home and decided to follow you guys to make sure you two were ok…even though I expect we'll be doing flips for two weeks after Master Splinter finds out we left without telling him." Don gave a wry smile.

Raph and Leo stood up and Raph winced, "So….uhhhh…did you guys hear everything I just said?"

Mikey and Don looked at each other and displayed an evil grin before looking back in Raph's direction. Mikey giggled, "Yup."

Raph looked worried, "You mean…everything?"

"Every single word Mr. brotherly love. You just wore the sap o'meter clear out on that one!" Mikey laughed.

"Aww man…my reputation is ruined! It was bad enough that YOU had to beat me in the Battle Nexus and now ya gotta go eavesdropping on what was SUPPOSED to be a PRIVATE conversation and ya hear me say all that mushy junk! My life is over!"

Mikey pranced around in a circle around Raph imitating his voice, "Aw I'm big bad Raphael and I don't wanna let anyone know how much of a sappy sweetheart I am…HAHAHA!"

"Alright that's it!" Raph grabbed a hold of Mikey and wrestled him down to the ground.

Leo and Don stood there and laughed. Don walked up to Leo and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Even though I didn't know anyone could be so mushy," he giggled "Raph's right ya know. We'd be lost without you."

Mikey looked up from the death grip that Raphael currently had lodged around his neck with the crook of his arm. "That's right!" Mikey croaked.

Leo smiled. "It's not going to happen. We'll make sure of it." Mikey and Raph finally stopped rolling around and all brothers came together. "We're a team…we're…well, teenage mutant ninja turtles…and nothing's going to bring us down." The group shared a high five and smiled.

Suddenly Don's shell cell started going off. He answered it, "Hello?"

"_Don? It's April, where are you guys?"_

"Oh…uhhh…we just had to take care of something real quick. What's up?"

"_You guys need to get back here ASAP. Something's wrong. On the way here, Casey and I saw swarms of Foot ninjas and purple dragons. They're all headed for foot headquarters."_

"Ok April. We'll be right there." Donnie closed his cell and looked towards his brothers. "Something's up. It looks like Shredders getting ready to make a move."

Leo, Raph and Mikey gave each other all a nod and then the four brothers ran back towards their home. While running, the same thought seemed to be racing through all their minds, "_What the shell's goin' on?"_

(TBC)


	6. Ambush

**A/N: **Ok...if you're reading this before the chapter "Brotherly Love" then turn around and read that chapter first. I'm uploading two chapters today to get on with this story because I've got a bad feeling it's going to be a while before I can update again. Sooooooo...make sure you've read the first 5 chapters before you get to this one so you know what's going on...ok? Great! Ok now...enjoy this, don't kill me about the cliffie, and I'll update as soon as possible!

**Disclaimer:**I…DO…NOT…OWN…THE…T-U-R-T-L-E-S…OR…ANY…OTHER…CHARACTER…if I diiiiiiid…I'D BE RICH AND IF I WERE RICH I COULD AFFORD TO HAVE INTERNET AT HOME AND NOT HAVE TO SEARCH EVERY WEEK FOR A COMPUTER THAT HAAAAS INTERNET!

_Italics_ are thoughts.

_**Ambush…**_

The turtles rushed through the lair doors only to find two very worried humans and a concerned and slightly agitated old rat. "Miss O'Neil and Mr. Jones have some news for you. This is a matter of great importance." He turned to sit down on the couch and then whipped his head around to face Don and Mikey, "And as for the two of you…do not think this situation will deter me from having a conversation with the both of you for your unuttered disappearance an hour ago." Splinter then took his seat on the couch.

Donnie and Mikey gulped and followed their sensei to have a seat on the couch. Leo and Raph looked at one another and smiled. At least they wouldn't have to do any flips. Then they both turned serious as April began informing them of what was going on. "Foot ninjas are swarming the city. They are scanning the streets and the alleyways. One thing's for sure; they're definitely looking for you."

"Yeah and they ain't the only ones." Casey shouted, "The Purple Dragons are tearin' up the whole city! They're lootin' from stores and destroyin' everything they can get their hands on!"

Mikey looked confused, "I understand the Foot lookin' for us, even though I didn't think that the Shredder would send his entire army out, but why are the Purple Dragons messin' up New York?"

"Maybe Shred-head's finally makin' his move to gain control over the city." Raph grunted.

Leo looked deep in thought. "Raph's right. Why else would he have done so much for the city? After they named him the "savior" of the city, he could make his move without anyone expecting it."

"There's something else that we should mention…" April said nervously.

"What is that Miss. O'Neil?"

Casey jumped in, "We overheard some of those Foot goons talking and…"

"Karai's leading the search to find you guys." April interrupted.

Leo furrowed his brow. Anger and betrayal welled up inside of him and he just barely heard Raph mutter "traitor" before he turned to look at his father. "Sensei. We have to stop this. We can't let them destroy the city and hurt innocent people all because the Shredder wants to get to us."

Splinter nodded. "Yes my son. You are right. But first we must…"

Splinter never got a chance to finish his sentence as a deafening explosion accompanied by rocks and other debris flung everyone into the wall behind them. Through the dust and shattered debris, Foot ninjas came rushing in and positioned themselves in a battle ready stance.

Leo groaned and hoisted himself up with his katana. His head was spinning and his vision was blurred, but through the smoke, he saw a figure emerge to stand right in front of him. His eye ridges drew together in anger at the form he saw and he uttered one word in a deathly low hiss, "Karai."

Karai stepped forth, a look of sorrow in her eyes, but that soon changed to determination. "I am sorry Leonardo. I hoped it would not come to this. But I must not dishonor my Master."

Leo stood as straight as he could, his muscles ached from the blow and his vision was still a bit blurred. "The mere fact that you continue to follow the Shredder proves that you have no honor."

"I am sorry that you feel that way." Karai picked up here katana and charged. Leo blocked the attacked with his drawn katana and immediately unsheathed its twin and took a swipe at the female ninja. Karai jumped out of the way and the two ninjas circled one another like predators getting ready for the kill.

Meanwhile, the other turtles, Splinter, April and Casey had managed to shake themselves free of the shock of being ambushed and had engaged themselves in battle with the Foot ninjas. Casey, always concentrating on remaining in front of April, knocked away Foot after Foot with his hockey stick and bat. April, mostly protected by Casey, had obtained a few bricks that had been shattered from the explosion and repeatedly pelted them at the increasing mass of ninjas, knocking them out one by one.

"Where the heck...did…these guys…ARGGG…come from!" Raph managed to yell out in between breaths.

Mikey knocked three ninjas away with his nun chucks and yelled at his brother, "Well…ugggggg…ya see Raph whack when two evil ninjas…whack whack fall in love…grunt they get together…"

"HIYA! CAN IT MIKEY! I meant how did they find us!" Raph kicked a ninja's legs out from underneath him and then proceeded to slide under another one, popped up and did a spin kick knocking the unsuspecting ninja down.

Don used his bo staff to launch himself into the air and land right on top of three ninjas. Then with one swift movement, he took his staff and whirled it around in the air knocking all the enemies surrounding him away. "Maybe we should ask ourselves that after we get rid of these guys!"

Mikey took a kick to the chest and fell down on the floor. "OW! You mean IF we get rid of these guys!" He yelped and quickly dodged a blow from a ninja's samurai. The ninja repeatedly swiped at him with the sword. Mikey launched a wooden chair at him but the ninja sliced right through it. "Whoa…that thing's just a tad sharp for my taste. Can't we just settle this over a nice game of rock paper scissors?" Another ninja appeared behind the previous and chucked three throwing stars at Mikey. "Whoa!" Mikey did a flip in the air and landed gently, looking behind him at the throwing stars that were now embedded in the wall. "I guess not." He stood up, gave his chucks a twirl and attacked the ninjas.

Leo and Karai were still doing battle, and at the same time, Leo was fighting off Foot soldiers that were attacking him all at once. The course of attacks basically went from blocking an attack from Karai, knocking two ninjas out, taking a swipe at the next oncoming ninja, blocking attack from Karai…and so on. He was getting tired. Karai saw an opening and plunged her sword downwards. Leo crossed his katanas and caught the sword in the middle…too close for comfort to his head. The two were now at a standoff and each was using strength to force the other away. All the while Leo would send out a high kick to the back or side to keep an onslaught of ninjas from getting a hit.

Splinter had unfortunately gotten himself into more than he could handle. He was in the middle of a mass swarm of ninjas and every time he knocked one out two more seemed to appear.

Raph wasn't fairing much better. He had taken out a whole hoard of Foot but the problem was they kept on coming. Before he knew it, he was kicked into a wall. He landed with a thud and slid down, rubbing his head. He heard a thump and looked to his left. Donatello had managed to wind up in the same position. Raph looked at Donnie, "I can't take much more of this." Donnie looked over at his brother, "Do we have a choice?"

Mikey ran over to his brothers, "You guys ok?"

Raph got up and brushed himself off, "Just peachy." He reached out a hand to Don to help him up and it was gratefully accepted.

Don looked for his Master and was shocked at what he found. Splinter's strength was diminishing and it looked as if the Foot were forcing him into submission. "Guys! We've gotta help Master Splinter!" Without a second thought, Raph and Don leapt into the growing mass that surrounded their sensei, beating off their opponents. Before Mikey could join them, he was attacked by another Foot soldier. This one wielded nun chucks as well. The two went head to head in battle. No one seemed to notice the giant monster emerge through the fallen rubble.

Karai glanced towards the opening that had been made by the explosion and saw the towering giant but did not looked too pleased. She had never been too fond of Hun.

Hun waltzed up and the first fighter he noticed was a turtle clad in an orange bandanna. He crept up behind him. Mikey couldn't have noticed him; his attention was directed towards the problem at hand. He thought to himself, "_Who does this guy think he is? He dares to challenge me to a battle of nun chucks! Well…I'll show him what the Battle Nexus Champion can do!"_

Raph and Donnie had managed to lighten the load off their sensei, but in doing so, they entangled themselves in a mess of angry ninjas. One such ninja bearing a naginta forced Raphael into a corner and aimed for his throat. Thankfully, Raph blocked it with both his sai and happened to glance over to his younger brother only to be greeted with a sense of horror and fear. He managed to call out a warning after releasing himself from the ninja's grip and began running towards his brother, "MIKEY!"

Leo adverted his stare towards Michelangelo and fear ran through him. Hun was towering behind Mikey's back aiming a punch. One of Hun's punches could kill, or at least severely injure. Without a second thought, he forced Karai's katana away from his own, throwing her off balance. Two ninjas ran at him and he leaped in the air, doing a split kick and knocking them both out. When he landed, he ducked a swipe of Karai's sword and swept her legs out from under her with his leg.

Donnie leapt out of the battle mass with his bo staff, dug it into the floor, hoisted himself up, used his momentum to spin around and kick every Foot down that got within range, landed, and ran as fast as he could towards his younger brother.

Mikey ducked a roundhouse kick thrown out by the Foot soldier and landed a kick of his own to the ninja's head, knocking him out. Only then did he turn around to see Hun's fist coming towards his face. His brain told him to duck but his body wouldn't comply, and he waited for the pain of impact. Instead, he was greeted with something ramming into his side and knocking him down. He landed hard on the ground with an "Oomph." He shook his head, "What was that?"

"Aagghhhh!" The scream echoed through the lair. Mikey looked up just in time to see one of his brothers take the intense punch from Hun, which sent him flying through the air and resulted in him lying motionless on the floor.

Fear was the first thing that swept through Mikey. "No…" he stated silently, then louder, "No!" Fear was accompanied by worry. This was the very thing that haunted each brother's dreams every night: losing each other. This couldn't be happening. A thousand emotions ran through Mikey's head at once, "_No! This isn't happening! Why isn't he moving! Oh no…don't let him be…"_

(TBC)


	7. Fears Realized

**Ok readers, you're getting another chapter with this one. I'm updating two chapters at the same time again since these are so short. I'll try to get back soon! Enjoy!**

**The Sacred Heart**: Thanks, I'm glad to hear that you like this. Yeah, I was trying to freak everyone out with the cliffhanger, though I know most of you guys probably already know who it is. Haha, well...maybe you can get an account soon. Well...you're about to find out which one it was so please enjoy! I hope you keep reading and I hope you continue to like this! Thanks for the review!

**taintedelusions:** hehe, well at least you're here now! Thank you! I'm updating as soon as I can. I gotta get over to my psycho best friend's computer before I can update so pleaaaaaaaaase don't hurt me! Thanks!

**pacphys**: hehe...BOOM ahem...thanks! Fight scenes are very difficult for me, I can see what I want to do in my head but actually trying to describe it is something totally different. Mikey's gotta have those little jokes, or he wouldn't be the Mikey we all know and love. I'm updating I'm updating! Thanks!

**Pi90katana**: HAHAHAHAHA! Now you know what you put all of the fans of your stories through! Hehehehe, nah...I can't kill them off mutters: yet whoops...did I say that? well...uhhh...ahem...glad the chapters were easy to follow! you're gonna find out who took the punch from Hun now, I promise! Updating as we speak! Thanks!

**spootycup**: AHH YOU HOPE IT WAS LEO! lol, i kinda like to see him in pain too, like I said he's my fav so i like stories to center on him, lol. applauds for spootycup's true acknowledgement about Leo Raph moments rocking! thanks, updating now!

**blueraven**: uh oh...probably my most dangerous reviewer...takes a deep breath HI BLUERAVEN! HOW YA DOIN'? ummmm k...you can celebrate my chapters as long as you don't put me in the hospital again keeps her tanto and shuriken well hidden behind her back now, why don't we play nice...awwwwwwwww your poor friend! i'll try not to ask this friend about the TMNT, i don't think i could take watching them cry. yes, i did update two chapters. ok, actually, the same one that pushed Mikey out of the way took the punch, and as usual, your assumptions are correct...or are they? dramatic music plays in the background read on and find out:-) YAY! i'm glad you loved this chapter, and I can only hope you'll love the upcoming chapters. ok...as far as length goes...it will be verrrrrrrrrrrrrry long. i'm thinking no less than 18 chapters or...i dunno...actually, i'm thinking i'm gonna have to divide this up into two stories, but don't quote me on that. guess we'll both find out as the updates go on! thanks for your awesome review!

**Soon to be world renown Gracie**: i'm updating! don't sue me! backs away slowly, eyes wide ummmm...no Jamsie...goooood best firend...uhhhh...you want a steak? whips out a filet mignon huh? do ya? uhhhh WAIT! DON'T ATTACK GRACIE! IF YOU ATTACK HER SHE CAN'T REVIEW ANYMORE! runs after Jamsie, trying to bring attention to herself in order to give Gracie time to get away RUN GRACIE RUN! I'll be back to update soon ladies and gentlemen...if i survive this! thanks for the review!

**Dreema Azaleia Wingblade**: updating as we speak! thanks!

**Jessiy Landroz**: lol, Raph's gotta soften up a little right? thanks!

**Chibi Rose Angel**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE NO! I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE BY GIVING YOU TWO CHAPTERS! Please c'mon ole buddy ole pal! I can't update anymore if you and LN barbeque me! hotwires Mikey's hoverboard and jets away...gimme a break! i'm updating right now! on a nicer note...the new show also resurrected my love for the turtles! thanks for the great, if not scary, review!

**Katana-Babe**: Hmmmm...dangit! lol, you guessed it. hmmmmm...i meant like a samurai katana blade or something, i've seen them on different websites and stuff. sorrry...but then again, i am a funny, extremeley weird, gal, lol. hehe, THANKS!

**Splinter**: ummm...not quite, i dunno yet...lol, we'll both find out i guess. looooooooooove the mean cliffhangers, at least when I write them, i had to get back into the swing of things! thanks!

**Lunar-ninja**: ambush is right! cheeeeesy turtle...muahahaha! please no threats! chibi rose angel is already threatening me with your dragons! here's an update...cowers down thanks! hope you had fun on your vacation!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the turtles…I don't own Master Splinter…I don't own April or Casey…I don't own the Foot…I don't own Hun or Karai…speaks slowly so everyone understands IIII doooon't ooowwwwwnnnn aaannnyyyythiiiiing buuut theee ploooooot.

**_Fears realized_**

Raph ran so hard, trying to get to his brother, but knowing deep down that he would never reach Mikey before Hun knocked him senseless. That didn't stop him from trying. Donnie had followed Raph's actions and had tried his best to get to his younger brother before he was seriously hurt; all the while knowing he wouldn't make it in time. Nevertheless, one brother did get there in time, and Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo watched in horror as Leo shoved Mikey out of the way and took the punch from Hun. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as it happened. They could see Leo running towards Hun but were powerless to do anything to stop the inevitable. Each brother, and now Master Splinter, April and Casey who had just turned their heads to see the course of events, thought their fears had been realized as they saw a motionless Leonardo laying plastron down on the cold hard floor. Everyone froze. Karai held a look of surprise and immense sorrow on her face. Hun smirked and began walking towards the fallen turtle.

Raph quickly snapped to his senses and anger quelled within him as Hun grew closer to Leo. He spoke is such a harsh voice that he almost sounded demonic, "Hun! Get away from my brother!" Raph launched himself at the behemoth but was smacked down by a Foot soldier. He picked himself off the floor and saw through the swarm of Foot that Hun was now hovering over his fallen brother.

Foot soldiers immediately attacked the spectators. Each brother, April, Casey and Master Splinter were again thrown into battle, each one trying desperately to reach Leo.

"Raph!" shouted Donnie desperately, "We've gotta get to Leo before Hun finishes him off"

"Do you think he's ok?" Shouted Mikey worriedly.

"Of course he ain't ok! HIYA! And if we don't get to him now…" Raph couldn't finish his statement. He didn't want to finish it. The thought of losing a brother was too much for him. Especially after all they had been through. He couldn't lose a brother. He couldn't lose Leo.

Master Splinter was fighting more fiercely than ever. His determination to reach his eldest son was overwhelming. He tried desperately to mentally reach Leonardo to see if he was all right. All of a sudden, he stopped attacking Foot soldiers and jumped away from them. He halted his attempt to reach Leo; he simply held an emotionless look on his face. "I understand"

All three brothers shot their sensei and confused look. "Why isn't he helping us?" Mikey sadly questioned.

Hun stood over top of Leonardo. He gave an evil smile. "Finally, I will be rid of you once and for all!" He lifted both fists in the air and prepared to cast them down with all his strength into the turtle's skull. (TBC)

**Gah I know this is short that is why I'm giving you another two for one deal! I'm updating the next chapter right now!**


	8. Resolution

**Ok, I did two chapters at once again so if you haven't read _Fears Realized _then go back a chapter and read it, ok? Ok, and my friend's computer was giving me problems so the punctuation was probably messed up in the last chapter. I tried to fix it in this chapter but I've got about five minutes to get outta here and get back on the road sooooo...I try to fix it next time I get on. Please forgive me for the rush and I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Disclaimer**: sigh must I really type this each and every time I update? The turtles are NOT mine. None of these characters are mine. Leo does NOT belong to me, no matter how hard I wish upon a star these characters are NOOOOT mine.

**_Resolution_**

Raph, Don and Mikey watched in bewilderment, horror, and fear as they prepared for the worst. They couldn't get to their brother no matter how hard they tried. Why wasn't Master Splinter doing anything!

Hun had thrown his fists down halfway when he stopped. He held a surprised look on his face that was immediately altered to pain. He cast his eyes down towards his chest and there, stabbing into his heart, was a blue handled katana blade. Hun looked at the turtle, who was now giving him direct eye contact, before collapsing into a heap on the floor. Leo picked himself up and pulled his blade out of the corpse that lay before him.

The world seemed to stop. There was no movement in the room. Everyone stopped moving, stopped fighting…they just stood there and stared in awe. Leo looked bitterly at the body that was now lying lifeless on the floor, then at his katana. It was smeared in dark red blood and the smell of it sickened him. He bent down and ripped a piece of cloth off from a fallen Foot soldier. Gripping the cloth in his hand, he wiped his katana clean, then, with a ferocity that frightened even his brothers, he held his sword directly in front of him, the end of the blade pointing to the Foot ninjas. His eyes had a fire that no one had seen before and for the first time his family saw what Leo was like when he was truly angry. All the incidents before were nothing compared to this. He truly looked as if he were going to kill every person in that room. With his sword still aimed at the Foot, Leo kneeled, never taking his eyes off the ninjas, and now a very surprised Karai. He ripped a piece of shirt off of Hun's body that had been stained with blood. He stood up straight and walked to a Foot soldier, the same soldier he had torn a piece of cloth off of before. He jerked the foot emblem off his clothing. Leo paced himself across the room; giving death glares at each Foot ninja surround his family members. They all backed off. Leo lowered his sword and kept walking until he was directly in front of Karai. He tossed the two pieces of cloth at her; they landed at her feet.

Karai looked down at the torn pieces of fabric in shock and then shifted her gaze back to Leo.

Leo's face held no emotion, only an immense unbridled anger and hatred that no one ever dreamed he could display. "Give that to your Master. Tell him he only has mere hours to go on living his dishonorable life. Tell him that I…we are coming for him and that nothing or no one will get in our way." Leo's voice sounded dangerously low and dry. He meant to emphasize no one, and it seemed Karai got the picture. She bent down to pick up the pieces of cloth, gave a signal to the remaining Foot soldiers, and as quickly as they had arrived they disappeared, leaving behind the shambles that the turtle's home had now been reduced to.

Leo looked to his family. He sheathed his sword and walked over to them. Master Splinter joined them. "I know it was difficult my son…but I am very proud of you."

Leo bowed to his Master.

Mikey spoke in a silent voice, "Ok…so…let me get this straight…you knew what Leo was planning to do sensei?"

Master Splinter looked at his surprised sons. "Yes my son…I knew. I tried to reach Leonardo through meditation to discover whether or not he was seriously injured. He then replied to my call, telling me he was not injured, merely "faking it" in order to deceive Hun." Splinter looked over to Leo. "I knew your brother was alright…and that he would do what he must to protect his family."

Mikey looked to Leo. "But, you took the punch…you could've been killed bro. Why would you risk it? Didn't he hurt you?"

Leo looked at Mikey and gave him an exhausted smile. He spoke in a soft and tender voice, much different from the tone they had all previously heard. "No, I'm not hurt Mikey. When I pushed you out of the way, I turned my back just in time for my shell to take the punch. While I still felt the impact, and even though it may leave a nice bruise around that part of my body, I'm not injured. And as for your other question, I think the better question is why wouldn't I risk it?"

Mikey looked at his brother confused. Leo noticed and continued, "I would gladly take a blow any day for you Mikey…I'd gladly take one for any of you." He met the faces of everyone in the room. "That's what a family does; we look out for one another. Besides, what would this family be if we didn't have you to liven things up a bit?"

Mikey grinned and gave his brother a big hug, "Thanks bro."

Leo smiled, "Don't mention it."

Raph and Donnie looked at each other and smiled. "We're just glad you're ok Leo." Donny was always the first to reassure him.

"Yeah bro," smirked Raph "don't scare us like that again got it?" Raph playfully punched Leo in the arm after Mikey finally let go.

Leo returned the punch. "I'll try to remember that."

April and Casey were also smiling, as was Master Splinter. Then everyone looked at the ruins that used to be the lair. "So," murmured Raph, "now what?"

"That is a good question my son." Splinter looked at each of his sons as if he was expecting to get an answer. He provided one of his own. "Now…we train. Your brother is right…we will not allow the Shredder to get away with this outrageous audacity against our family. We must be prepared."

Mikey looked at his sensei. "Ready for what?"

Leo answered for his sensei: "For the biggest challenge of our lives. Shredder's not going to get away with this. We're going to end his tyranny once and for all! We're going to give New York the Ultimate Resolution to the Shredder problem."

Don looked at Raph and Mikey and then at Leo. "Which is?"

Leo gave a serious look towards his brothers. "Death."

(TBC)

**Again, sorry so short! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	9. What Now?

OH MY GOSH! LIKE...I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I am soooooooo sorry I haven't been back and updated, or reviewed anyone's story. readers glare and ready their pitchforks shakes in fear b-b-b-b-ut...i'm settled in now, I have internet again, i'm back on campus and now for the good news...i should be able to update at least once a week, maybe more! evil glares dissappear phew, ok, so onto the fantastic reviewers who took the time to either tell me what a crappy job i'm doing or to write more

**Karai: **Hey thanks! I'm glad to hear you and Renet are still loving this. They have to be sweet every once and a while right? I completelyunderstand problems with the computer. thanks!

**Dory's Human Replica: **Yay! dances to Dory's cheer Go Leo go Leo GO! Ahem...excuse me. So...YAY! You liked this! Sorry I worried you, but for some reason I get some sort of sick pleasure worrying my readers with my stories, if all works right...it makes them come back to read more, and at least I get reviews that way. Yup, Shredder's gonna get it...I think...haven't decided...or have I? ahhhhhhhhh work that brain! hehehe. Thanks so much!

**Jessiy Landroz: **Ahh! A new reviewer! Thanks for taking the time to give me your input, you have no idea how much I appreciate it! (well I guess you do since you're also a writer, and a talented one from I can tell by looking at your stats) yeah, Hun's dead breaks out into song so long! farewell! A...something something goodnite! i hate to go and miss this pretty site! ahem...so, uhh what was I saying? oh right! yeah! turtles rule! thanks for the review!

**Dona Tello625: **cowers down in fear i'm sorry. i'm ecstatic that you're really enjoying this story so please don't stop! that's the idea, i have to do something to get people to read, right? you love it? FANTASTIC! jumps up and dances around yay! and it's going in your favs? spins around and does flips across the room OW! ok, maybe i shouldn't try that again. anywho...THANKS SO MUCH!

**spootycup: **yay! i have good twists! yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! oh yeah, it was awesome, i made people happy, i'm so happy, oh yeah, i should stop singing before you smack me...ok then. Thank you from the bottom of my little aspiring writer teenage mutant ninja turtle loving heart! thanks and i hope you will continue to enjoy this!

**Ted: **Yeah, I couldn't put Leo through any real torture yet...notice i said yet...hehe. I'm so glad you're enjoying this. Yeah, the future is gonna be way different...i think...man i dunno i haven't figured it out myself yet. i'm making it up as i go, lol. thanks!

**The Sacred Heart 2: **yay! he's gonna die! thunder rolls and lightning strikes in the background whoa...creepy...ok so anyway, i tried to do better with the descriptions but for some reason it's difficult for me. hehehe, yeah, don't tick leo off cause if you do i might never be reading one of your reviews again. thanks a ton!

**Pi90katana: **hehehe, well...i'm glad you understand now. but i'm sure you'll continue to torture your readers will cliffies, just like i will...we evil writers must stick together, hehehehehe. ahhhh don't be worried chuckles leo has to just let it out sometimes, heck, I do. ummmmm...no pitchforks please? well, this might not be that long but i'm back on campus which means i can update at least once a week so it shouldn't be that bad. muahahaha...chilling, yeeeees...i like the sound of that. thanks for the great review! don't forget about me while you're writing your awesome stories!

**blueraven: **uhhh...yeah...sure...you're not that mean mumbles under her breath ok already! enough with sending me out of orbit here! i'm updating at last so caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalm down. dang, if i didn't know any better i'd say you were related to Raphael. uhhhh...wait, did I just say that out loud? runs away for her life i'm updating and i'm so happy you loved the story and please come back and review again and thank you so much but please don't hurt me! runs into the distance

**Karai and Renet: **hehehe, i dunno how dark he's gonna get, but rest assured, if he gets mad enough it will be verrrrrrry dark. i'm so glad you like this! any moment i'm expecting a review that tells me that this sucks. thanks so much for taking the time to review! come back again! thaaaaaaaaaaaaanks!

**Soon to be world renown Gracie: **AHHHHHHHH OMG! SOMEONE MEANER THAN BLUERAVEN! NOOOOOOO! runs away quickly put the whip away or i can't update! as for now, I'M UPDATING I'M UPDATING! THANKS!

**pacphys: **hehehe...thanks for coming back! here we go...thanks!

**Dreema Azaleia Wingblade: **hiya! thanks a lot! i never really thought of leo being an actor before but you're absolutely right! thanks for the review!

**Chibi Rose Angel:**ummm...of course you're not scary...what was i thinking...snorts ummmmm...ok...sooo...where was i? remains stationary on Mikey's hoverboard, just out of chibi's reach awwwww...thanks for the compliment and don't worry, you won't be out of a friend. you've been really nice reviewing my stories and yours are great too! you've got a friend in me 'cause crazy, errrr, i mean schizophrenic, or however you spell it, people gotta stick together right? right! updating as we speak, and it won't be as long as a wait for the next installment so stay happy! thanks so much!

**Lunar-ninja: **now wait a minute! me and chibs have made peace soooo CAN'T WE JUST BE FRIENDS! drops down on knees and pleads for her life no hurting me please! no worries, i'm updating right now and it won't be as long as the last wait. thanks!

**Katana-Babe: **hehe, yessssss Leo's ok...for now...laughs like a crazy villain in the background well then, now...let's get moving so Shredder can die! errrr...i mean, let's continue shall we? Thanks!

**And that's all for the reviews! Onto the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer:**The characters in this story do not belong to me (even though I wish they did) and the way I see it they never will belong to me.

_**What now?**_

Everyone was now gathered in what used to be the living room. They were all a bit shaken.

"This is crazy! We can't just waltz right up to the Shredder's front door and knock him to kingdom come!" Casey was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Well, there would be more to the plan than that. I'm just not sure how to formulate one." Don was plaguing his brain for any ideas he could come up with for their fight against the Shredder.

"I still don't see why we can't just do it like we always do! Why don't we just sneak in through the ventilation system or something? Or knock out some ninja's and take their places! That would get us in and close enough to take the Shredder out!"

"Because Raph. Just as you've said, we've done that before. He would be expecting that and he'd have loads of security guarding all the places that we've used to get into his fortress in the past. Oroku Saki may be evil, but he's not stupid." Leo had also been racking his brain to come up with a solution.

"Well guys," Mikey interrupted "shouldn't we, ya know, get out of here since here is where they just attacked us? I mean, wouldn't they come back? It would be easy enough to get rid of us."

Raph looked at the group and pointed to Mikey with his thumb. "Lamebrain here's gotta point."

Mikey pouted, "Least I don't act like a hotheaded…"

Raph interrupted, "Don't even finish that sentence if ya wanna live ta see tomorrow Mikey."

Splinter stepped forward. "Michelangelo is right. We must leave here."

"But where?" Don looked worried. "The entire city is overrun with Foot and the Purple Dragons. There's no where safe that we could go."

"Guys! Hello! I do still have that old farm house that is _out_ of the city!" Casey mocked, waving his arms in the air and stating the obvious.

Everyone looked at one another and nodded. Splinter sat down on what used to be the couch. "Very well. We will leave first thing tomorrow." Raph opened his mouth to argue but Splinter held up his paw and continued. "We will not be leaving tonight Raphael because I forbid it. We are all tired. Tonight has proved to be a very challenging night and we have all fought long and hard. Tonight will be used to rest and recuperate from any injuries any of you have obtained."

Donnie interjected, "But I thought that we needed to get out of here as soon as possible?"

Leo looked down and then up at his brother. "We'll take turns. You guys try and get some sleep. I'll take the first watch. After a few hours I'll wake one of you up and so on."

"You sure Leo?"

"I'm sure Donnie. Go ahead."

In a matter of minutes, everyone had found a place on the floor, wrapped up with some ratty old blankets that had been kept in case of emergencies, and had fallen fast asleep. Leo stayed near the entrance to the lair. They were lucky that the explosion hadn't caused the power in the lair to go out. Everyone fell asleep easily enough with the lights on however, and Leo was relieved. He watched his brothers, sensei and friends sleep peacefully on the floor. He couldn't help it when a saddened look crossed his face. He didn't have long to feel any emotion before he heard a shuffling noise to his right and something grab his shoulder. He was about to attack when he heard Raph. "Take it easy Leo! It's just me."

Leo sighed and sheathed his half-drawn katanas. "What are you doing up? You should be resting like the others."

"I've been out for 3 hours. I thought you said you were gonna wake one of us up?"

"Guess I lost track of time."

"Yeah…" Raph smirked, not really believing Leo but not wanting to argue. "So….whatcha thinkin' about?"

Leo stared hard at the floor. "I really did it this time didn't I?"

Raph raised an eye ridge, "Whaddya mean?"

"I made a decision for the whole group without even discussing it with any of you. I let my anger get the best of me…again…and I've ruined the very thing I was trying to do."

"What's that?"

"Instead of protecting my family, I just got you involved in the most dangerous battle of your lives, without even talking to you about it!"

"Leo…ok, normally I could quote ya on sayin' you were wrong…but this time…you weren't. You didn't have to talk to us about anything bro. That same thought was going through all of our heads and anyone of us in yer position would've done the same thing. Heck even Master Splinter would've done it! It's time to take Shredder out and we all know it. And we're all gonna be ready for it."

"I guess you're right…thanks Raph."

"Don't mention it bro. Now, go get some sleep. I'll take over now. You need ta get some rest too."

Leo nodded and was about to oblige when he heard Master Splinter waking up the sleeping turtles and humans on the floor. Leo gave Raph a smile.

Raph sighed and smiled back. "Don't think yer gettin' out of any sleep that easily bro. You can sleep on the way to the farmhouse and once we get to the farmhouse you're gonna take a nap! It ain't gotta be long but you're gonna take one even if I have to hold you down!"

Leo mockingly bowed down low to Raph, "Yes oh great Master."

Raph giggled, "Don't even start with me 'fearless'."

Both brothers smiled and joined the rest of the group. Don and Casey had left to go find a van that they all could ride in. Don had decided that they needed something less conspicuous than the high-tech Battle Shell.

Thirty minutes later Don and Casey returned and everyone loaded themselves up in the van. Casey opted to drive and April sat in the front seat next to him. Mikey, Don and Splinter sat in the far back and made themselves comfortable. They were all asleep again in seconds. Raph and Leo were more towards the middle of the van. Casey was driving through the city right now and Leo was looking out the window. The town was in shambles. The sky was dark. Stores had broken windows, fires were getting out of control; destruction was everywhere to be seen. Leo gazed out in sadness and awe. "I can't believe we're just abandoning the city like this. Our city."

Raph had also been looking out the window and what he saw made his blood boil. "We'll be back Leo. Look…" He pointed out the window, "They've got a ton of cops out there, and firemen and hospital workers. They're doin' their jobs out there. They'll keep people from getting hurt."

"How much time do you think it's going to take for them to get hurt in the process?"

"Good point…but they'll keep things from getting too bad while we're gone. Besides, we're only leaving for a day right?"

"Yeah…enough time to get some intense training in. We'll be back…tomorrow, in the cover of night. Saki's got until tomorrow night, and then we attack."

(TBC)

Sorry it's short but i'll update either this week or the beginning of next...depending on how many reviews I get so pleaaaaaaaaaaase...REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU!


	10. What's the Plan?

**----->YES! **I know this is an EXTREMELY short chapter but pleaaaaaaaaaase...no flames! I swear on my honor as a ninja turtle fanfiction writer, that I WILL UPDATE either tomorrow or the next day. Give me TWO days and you'll have yourselves another chapter! --------

**Lunar-ninja: **Hehe, Captain Casey Obvious huh? Has a nice ring to it. (takes part in tribal ritual) Ahh, so glad we have made peace :-) thanks!

**Dreema Azaleia Wingblade: **Don't worry...he'll suffer enough through all of this. Tehehehe. Ahh thanks! I know it was short and this chappie's even shorter but I promise I'll update in two days at the most. Thanks!

**Ted: **Big battle coming up...a few more chapters and things will heat up! Hehehe, Raph trying to get Leo to take a nap? Yeah right, good luck with that Raph. Thanks!

**RangerTrivette:**Yay! Thanks so much!

**Pi90katana:**Yeah I'm back, sorry it took so long but you know how it is when you have no internet. (THE HORROR!) The nightmares of it all still plague me :-( Thanks!

**The Sacred Heart 2:**YES! I WAS ABOUT TO PULL ALL MY HAIR OUT! Not being able to write drove me absolutely bonkers! Thanks abunch!

**Taintedelusions:**I'm writing...I'M WRITING! Hehe, thanks!

**Karai and Renet:**Hehe...yeah they're pretty cute...and I wholeheartedly agree with you Karai! Don't worry Renet, you'll see moreof Raph'sheroismsoon too. Thanks you two!

**Dory's Human Replica:**(sigh) ain't it the truth? Oh well, in my storiesI have to have a few leo and raph moments. Like you said, you don't get to see it often. Thanks!

**BubblyShell22: **YAY! My story rocks! So far anyways...we'll see what you think as it continues. LEO DOES ROCK! (ahem) YAY! I always get ecstatic whenever someone says it's going on their favorites list! It's one of the best things that someone can say to meeeeeeeeeeeee:-D I don't know about awesome, but I sure am trying. Thanks so much!

**Katana-Babe: **Hey, funny moods are good! Hehehe, well...I can pretty much guarantee you that Leo's going to end up with some cuts and bruises...and everyone else probably will too. Hadn't quite decided yet if he'll get better...but knowing me and how much I loooooooooooove my blue turtle...uhhhh...yeah, I still don't know yet. HEhehe. Thanks a lot!

**Dona Tello625: **Hehehe, and thickens some more! Yay! Thanks!

**blueraven: **uhhhh...put..the sais...dooooooown...slooooooowly. C'mon br, we're friends right? (cowers down) Uhhhhh...well considering this is gonna be a really short chapter...I think I might go ahead and see if I can meditate and contact Leo...'cause I have a baaaaaaaaaaaaaaad feeling I'm gonna need his help after you see how short this is. BUT I SWEAR I'M GOING TO UPDATE IN NO MORE THAN TWO DAYS! (closes eyes and mentally contacts Leo..."Leo! I need help! One of my crazy, but very good, reviewers has employed Raph to...well...uhhhh...you know Raph! Help!" Leo: "Don't worry eldar, I'll be there soon! Just try and hold on! Be strong!") Uhhhhhh...well...ummm...be strong, be strong...LEO HURRY! (thanks for the review :-D)

**pacphys: **Hopefully it will pick up soon and you'll get to see some real action. Just give me time to build up the suspense. Oh yeah, Raph is one loyal turtle, and deep down...waaaaaaay deep down, has a soft side. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:**growls NO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! holds up her hand knowingly except for the plot…that's allllll MINE!

_**What's the plan?**_

As soon as the wayward travelers reached the farmhouse, they buried themselves into immense training exercises. Everyone held a deep determination that could be seen burning in their eyes. Even Mikey cut the antics and really trained, and trained hard. The drive didn't seem to take nearly as long as it had the last time they came there. Perhaps it was because last time all of them were under extreme stress over the worry of losing one of their own. The turtles and their sensei had been training all morning and afternoon. Splinter had declared that they would leave in the morning, despite the mutual disagreements from both Leonardo and Raphael who wanted to leave that night, and gain entrance into Shredder's fortress under the cover of darkness. Much to the old rat's surprise, not one of his sons had complained about the intense training that they were performing. During their sparring sessions, when one was beaten he would simply get up, bow to show respect, then do some katas in order to prepare for the next sparring session. There were no harsh words or complaints, just intense training and immense focus. Splinter had to admit, he was a bit relieved when April came out to the barn to inform them that they all needed to eat some lunch. The training was good, but it would all be for nothing if he and his sons were all too exhausted to fight when the time came. Everyone piled into the kitchen and ate their fair share of sandwiches.

Raph took a gulp of his drink and sighed, "We still haven't figured out how we're going to get into the Shred-head's place."

Leo had just finished his herbal tea. "We can't chance going up floor by floor like we did last time. Whatever we do, it needs to be quick."

"We could jump through the windows!" Mikey offered cheerily.

Raph smacked him on the head. "Yeah? And how exactly do ya plan on us getting up there? We're turtles dunderhead not birds. Whaddya expect us to do sprout wings and fly up there?"

Mikey rubbed the back of head while shooting Raph a nasty look. "Well ya don't have to hit me. I was just offering a suggestion. And I don't see you coming up with anything any better!"

Raph was about to tackle Mikey to the floor when Don spoke up. "Actually, an aerial pursuit would probably be our best bet." Don rubbed his fingers along his chin and looked to be deep in thought.

Raph and Mikey looked at each other before Raph blurted out, "Are ya deaf Donnie? I just said we ain't got no wings! Whaddya expect us to do, bounce to the top!"

April was sitting down, elbows propped up on the table, with her chin resting on top of her hands. "I don't think bouncing would be necessary. All we need is a helicopter. I could fly us over to Foot headquarters."

Everyone's eyes grew wide. Casey looked at April as if she was crazy. "Since when do you know how to fly a helicopter?"

"My uncle taught me. He was on the police force and he used to take me up in the air with him and fly me around the city. Every now and then, he would let me pilot. I haven't done it in a while, but I know it will all come back to me."

Everyone looked at each other before Don finally declared with a smile, "This just might work."

Mikey leaned back in his chair. "So, what's the plan?"

"Jump out of the helicopter into Shredder's office and take out everyone who gets in our way." Raph smirked twirling a sai.

Don and Mikey looked at Raph as if to say 'yeah right' and then turned to Leo in order to get the "real" plan, but were surprised by his answer.

Leo stood up and prepared to leave. He walked towards the door, looked over his shoulder, and smiled, "In a nut shell…yeah." He then walked out of the house towards the barn leaving a very astonished family behind him.

(TBC)

**Like I said, I know this is short...but I'm trying to build up suspense to a battle sequence. Look for an update in one or two days. I promise you'll get one! (maybe eventwo hint hint to review)**


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

**HAHA! Told you I'd update in one or two days!**

**pacphys: **yes...I know, it's amazing...Raph and Leo agreed twice. I could hardly believe it either, hehe. thanks!

**Karai: **lol, yeah...it was kind of cute. I can just picture Leo saying that for some odd reason. lol, that's ok...the important thing is that you thought enough of this story/meto review in the first place. THANKS!

**BubblyShell22: **Hey, thanks! Your story sounds cool, I'll definately have my eye out for it!

**Dona Tello625: **Ahhh! I'm sorry! Here's the next chapter! Thanks!

**taintedelusions: **uhhhh...I hope they all don't crash and die in the helicopter...(thinks about it, but decides that would make the story too short if I ended there pain there) oh well...hey...the TBC's keep you coming back! Thanks!

**The Sacred Heart 2: **They may collapse yet...but I'm not seeing it right now. Well...my chapters seem to keep getting shorter, but at least the description wasn't so bad in this one. I don't know...I guess I just have to be in the right mood to write descriptive aspects and my luck usually doesn't allow me to be in a writing mood and a descriptive mood at the same time, lol. I'll keep trying. Anyway, thanks!

**blueraven: **ahhhh...my my my...it's blueraven...hehehe. Why is it that I always seem to get a kick out of reading your reviews? Lol. Well, it could be because...YOU BRING MY GUYS INTO IT AND NOW YOU'RE THREATENING ME WITH RAPH AND DON AND MIKEY ARE DETAINING LEO FROM COMING TO MY RESCUE! (trembles at the mention of br, raph and I having a good time together) (silently prays: Leo, where are you?) (While br and raph are distracted by their ways to torture her, eldar quickly grabs her mini shell cell that don made specially for her and dials Leo again..."Leo? Where are you? They've got me pinned down! I need help pronto!" Leo: "I'm coming eldar! Mikey's acting kind of weird, like he's sick or something...and Don's going crazy with his inventions. Something weird is going on." Eldar: "I know...this must be blueraven and Raph's doing. Leo, you have to do something! Please!" Leo: I know eldar I know. Just hang on. I'll be there, I promise! You know me, I'll never break a promise! Stay strong! Just let me figure out how to get around them!" Eldar: "Ok Leo, I trust you. Just please...think faster!") BR notices eldar talking on her shell cell and approaches the timid authoress...TBCOhhhhh...the suspense!

**Katana-Babe: **Hehe...helicopter..riiiiiight. You'll see! I remembered that Don had a Foot helicopter hid away at the Doctor's place at the junkyard, but I didn't really want to use that one. OK ok! Calm down! I doubt Leo will die...maybe...wait...I mean he's probably gonna get hurt...but he may get better...wait...YES, no...yes...I dunno! Trust me, I am a fellow Leo lover, or else all my stories wouldn't be centered around him in one way or another! Thanks!

**Lunar-ninja:** Yup yup yup! Thanks!

****

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the turtles or any other character in the story or the Teen Titans…or sadly Mikey's craziness hehehe, Mikey's cool and even more sadly cry I don't own Leo.

_**The Calm before the Storm**_

Mikey was pacing around the living room with his hands waving around in the air frantically, face twisted in fear. "That's the plan! That can't be the plan! Leo always comes up with a plan! That was Raph's plan! Raph's plans never work! We're doomed I tell you! DOOOOOOOOMED!" He emphasized the last word by sinking down to his knees and wailing the last word; arms spread out to the heavens.

Don just seemed to ignore him while Raph looked at him unimpressed from the doorway. "Stop bein' a drama turtle Mikey. And whaddya mean my plans never work?" Raph raised an eye ridge.

Mikey looked at his brother and then waved both hands in front of his face, eyes wide as saucers. "Nothing. Hey what time is it?"

"Six thirty."

"AHHH OH NO! TEEN TITANS IS ON! TURN THE TV ON TURN IT ON I SAY!"

Mikey ran towards the TV to turn on his favorite show. Raph and Don looked at one another and sighed, both laughing to themselves at their brothers childish tendencies. "Leave it to Mikey to have cartoons on the brain when we need to be trainin'." Raph joked.

Meanwhile, Leo had been doing a random series of katas in the barn. He had worked himself into a fine sweat and his muscles were beginning to ache from the intense workout that he had been doing. Never before had he felt pain from training so he decided that maybe he was pushing himself a little too hard. His muscles were burning like fire, his headband was nearly black because of all the sweat droplets that had been engulfed by its fibers.

He looked down at his blades and noticed that they weren't as sharp as they once were. His reflection no longer shone out like a star when he gazed into them. They seemed…gray, dull…lifeless. He glanced over to where he and Raph had forged his katanas. With a smile from the fond memory, he glided over to the area and began sharpening his formidable weapons.

Raph sat there watching the 'Teen Titans' with a disgruntled look on his face. His head was pounding like a jackhammer from all the noise of the cartoon and Mikey pretending that he was in the cartoon. After five minutes of theme songs and catch phrases, Raph noticed that Leo had been gone for a while. With a grunt as he pushed his heavy frame up from his chair, he went outside to go find him. Their break from training was about over anyway. After Mikey's cartoon went off, they were going to get back to training.

Don was reading some book about Albert Einstein and Raph laughed to himself, "No wonder he's so smart. He's readin' somethin' all the time."

When Raph walked outside of the house, he was surprised at how peaceful he felt. The last time they were all here together it was snowing…cold and lonely. Now, the fresh breeze and scents of daffodils and jasmines devoured his senses. As the wind whipped by, Raph closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. It was so rare that he actually took part in the wonders of nature, but this was one moment he simply could not resist…especially if it was going to be his last.

After listening to nothing but the wind slap his bandanna tails behind his head, Raph's ears picked up on a grinding noise coming from the barn thus, deciding to go investigate.

The old barn door creaked and whined as Raph poked his head through the open crack, letting the sun rays shine in as the dust particles went airborne. Leo didn't even hear his brother come in. He was in deep concentration so he wouldn't make a single mistake in sharpening his swords. One scratch on them would make Leo go crazy; those katanas were his pride and joy. Only after Leo had finished sharpening the first katana did Raph speak up, "Mind if I join ya?"

"Sure." Leo shot his brother a quick smile before staring at his swords again proudly. "Want to sharpen your sais? They could probably use it."

Raph whipped out his "babies" and looked at the three-pronged tips. They had become rather dull, but you never would have noticed it from the way he fought. "Yeah, it would probably be a good idea."

Leo moved out of the way and let Raph sit down. Leo looked at his katanas with pride; they were shining, emerting new life and possibly a renewed hope. Raph noticed and shot his brother a grin. "Those things mean a lot to ya don't they?"

"Yeah…you see…a really hotheaded turtle I know helped me make them." Leo eyed Raph, revealing a quick smile before he walked out of the barn and headed inside to give everyone a warning that they needed to start practicing again soon.

Raph laughed and shook his head. He remembered what Leo was talking about clear as if it were yesterday. He actually enjoyed spending time with his older brother, but he would never admit to it. With another quick laugh and a smile, he went to work sharpening his sais.

Leo walked into the living room just in time to hear the catch phrase "Titans go!" With a groan Leo looked over to Mikey, who was leaping in the air fighting off make believe 'bad guys.' He was so into the cartoon he didn't even notice that he was shaking the entire house, and the couch didn't look like it could hold out for much longer. "Mikey c'mon, we need to get back to practice."

"Hang on bro it's almost off!" Mikey waved a green hand at his brother, not daring to take his eyes off the screen.

Leo grumbled and put his fists on his hips, leaning heavily against the door frame to the living room. "I don't see why you like that show anyway. What superhero in his right mind would announce when he and his team are getting ready to attack? It completely takes away the element of surprise and gives the opponent the upper hand."

The show ended and Mikey jumped off the couch, ran up to his big brother and threw an arm around him. "Aw c'mon bro! It's a cool catch phrase! Hey! Maybe you should say something like, Turtles go! Or Turtles charge! Or Turtles kick shell! Or…"

"Or Mikey get going!" Leo interrupted in a huff.

Mikey scratched his head, "Well, get going could work I guess, if ya really go for that sort of thing. But you would need to say Turtles and not just me and…"

"Mikey. I meant get your chucks and get to the barn." Leo had his arms crossed and looked at his brother impatiently.

Slumping down, Mikey grabbed his nun chucks and walked out the door to the barn. "Party pooper."

Leo sighed and walked into the kitchen. Don, April, Casey and Splinter were still there chatting. Donnie was talking to April on the topic of quantum physics and it looked like Casey was annoying Master Splinter with his overwhelming knowledge of alien movies. Leo laughed to himself and decided to intervene. "Ummm, guys? We should really get back to training so if it's ok with April and Casey, I really need to borrow Master Splinter and Donatello for a little while."

Splinter quickly jumped out of his chair and walked past Leonardo while whispering, "Thank you my son. I fear that Mr. Jones extensive knowledge of alien technology would have put me to sleep soon." Leo chuckled and he, his brother and their sensei walked out of the house and towards the barn.

When outside, Don ran ahead to join his brothers and Splinter and Leo continued walking at a slower pace.

"We leave at dawn my son." Splinter appeared utterly calm about all of this. His voice was smooth and comforting, but any one of his sons could tell he was getting worried.

Leo just looked straight ahead. This battle could be the end of them. Maybe he should turn back and tell his brothers and sensei that they needed to forget the whole thing. No. If they didn't do something, the Shredder would strike again, and possibly kill his entire family. He had to protect them. Besides, either way they were going to end up facing the Shredder, at least this time they might have a chance of getting rid of him.

Splinter and Leo walked into the barn to complete their training for the night, possibly the last training exercise of their lives.

(TBC)

**Alright...now that wait wasn't so bad was it? (gets evil glares from the readers). OK ok chill out! Oh, and if you get a chance, I've got a new story up: "Betrayal By Moonlight"! Check it out for meeeee pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase. Oh...AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Nerves, Nightmares, and Drool

**OK,I realize I'm torturing you guys with another short chapter, but I'll update in a few (meaning like 2 or 3 days) I promise! No flames pleaaaaaaaaaaaase! (hides in a corner from the angry mob)**

**The Sacred Heart 2: **Thank you. No, you don't come off as being meanbecause I can understand. However, I can assure you that I did not get the idea from your story. I have read your story but it never crossed my mind while writing my new story. As you will see in the next chapter of my new story when I update it, Leo has no case of amnesia whatsoever. In the previous chapter, he was simply getting his bearings straight from the initial shock of the situation. You asked for me to tell you how I got the plot, the fact of the matter is, Leo does not have amnesia. As you will see as the story progresses, Leo is not suffering from amnesia but from something else. I won't say what because I don't want to ruin the story for you or for my other readers. If you would like to know where I got the idea from or what theplot is, feel free to leave another review and include your e-mail andI will be more than happy to give you that information. On another note, thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again.

**Amberli Raven: **Whoa...all 11! At once! Thanks! Oh no...no evil glares! (hides behind Mikey's teddy bear) Thanks again!

**Chibi Rose Angel: **Oh that's ok! The point is you're here now! Yay! Thank you so much! I hope Katrina didn't mess up anything for you. Good luck with all the school work!

**Dreema Azaleia Wingblade:**Hehe, thanks! That's our Mikey!

**RangerTrivette:**sorry chapters are short...longer ones to come...soon hopefully. thanks!

**Pi90katana:**Hehehe...yeah, I just feltrandom so I threw the Titans in there! I like the show too. Ahhh! I didn't mean to update too quick, but everyone else was getting mad 'cause the chapterwas so short so I promised them that I'd update so they could read more and...and...annnnnd...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Hehe, yeah...gotta love the brotherly moments. Thanks alot!

**BubblyShell22:**Thanks! I htought it would be cute to throw that in there. I have read your story and it's coming along great! Thanks so much!

**blueraven:**hehe...ok, note to self...must do excellentjob on BBM to ensure safety from Raph. Oh my...Leo...where are you? Don't let them trick you! IT'S A TRAP! Hehehe...thanks for the compliment on the new story...let's just see how long I can keep Raph away...(prepares towarn Leo in advance in case the situation doesn't end well) Thanks so much!

**Dona Tello625:**Lol, hey thanks!

**Katana-Babe:**Lol...oh wow!Hehehe...I can picture Mikey saying something like "turtle's go" as crazy as he is about super heroes, lol. Thank you so much!

**Lunar-ninja:**Uh oh...(gets out her referee shirt to judge the battle between LN andRaph) Ummm...so let me get this straight...they die, I die? Is that pretty much it? Ok...goodie gumdrops...uhhhhh...wellllll...(picks up her shell cell: "Uhhh Leo? I'm dealing with a hostile reviewerhere, I might need assistance. I know you're busy trying to save me from blueraven but how about a double save?) Quietely shutsshell cell and hides it. Thanksso much!

**taintedelusions:**Yeah! Kick booty! Ahem...thanks!

**pacphys:**HAha! Whoa Donnie,looks like you're gonna have your workcut out for you. HEhe, glad you thought that was cute. No glaring! (ducks behind Don's bookcase) IT might not be the last one! HEhehe...THANKS SO MUCH!

**Disclaimer:**crawls up into a corner and whimpers I don't own any character in this story or Cartoon Network.

_**Nerves, nightmares, and drool**_

After training, everyone had returned to the house and finished their supper. Mikey was currently snoozing on the couch, snoring, drool hanging out of the corner of his mouth, with the television still blaring from the never endless cartoons that aired on Cartoon Network. Don had found a comfortable spot on the nearby recliner and had also fallen asleep, despite the noisy racket from the television, quietly snoring in the process. Raph, surprisingly, had also fallen asleep. He had been lying on the floor in front of the couch with his head propped against the bottom cushions. His face was twisted as if he was having a nightmare, or perhaps he was just thinking about the battle that they would soon be launching themselves into. Either way, his face was contorted in a look of anguish and pain.

Leo, Splinter, April and Casey were all currently talking in the kitchen.

"Ok, this helicopter idea just might work. There's only one problem; where are we going to get a helicopter?" Leo was pacing back and forth along the cool tile kitchen floor, hands behind his back with his head slightly dropped.

Casey meanwhile didn't look near as nervous. His legs were propped up on the table and he was rocking back and forth, balancing himself in the chair. "Why don't we just swipe a helicopter from Foot HQ?"

April held her head in her hands, elbows propped up against the table. "That would defeat the whole purpose of the guys ambushing the Shredder. We've already made it clear that we can't sneak in again. There's no possible way to boost a Foot helicopter."

Master Splinter sat back in his chair, closed his eyes and sighed, "I'll never understand the need for all of this advanced technology and flying contraptions. Would the world not be easier to live in if we simply converted to walking and using rickshaws once more?"

Casey lowered his legs off the table and stood up. "You know, I've got a friend about a mile down the road. He's a crop-duster and he used ta have all sorts of airplanes. If I'm rememberin' right, he had a helicopter too!"

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Casey, shooting him an annoyed glance. April stood up, one hand on her hip and the other in the air. "You couldn't have mentioned that before?"

Casey shrugged and scratched his head while grinning. "It never really crossed my mind."

April crossed her arms and turned away, nose in the air. "It never crossed my mind that you _had_ a mind." She relaxed and grabbed Casey's arm in an attempt to drag him out the door. "Well let's go! We need to ask him if we can use it so I can get a feel for it."

"But…it's ten at night!" Casey stammered as he was dragged out the door.

"Well, it's either go for a test run now or learn how to do it tomorrow morning and risk crashing. So, I vote now! Move it!"

Splinter and Leo chuckled and left the kitchen to rest in the living room. The couch was obviously occupied, as was the chair, so Splinter and Leo each took a place on the floor and sat in lotus position. Both had their backs against the walls, and despite the odd position, the two were asleep in no time, wooden walls serving as their head rests.

Leo and Splinter had been in a state of rest for nearly ten minutes when Raph's nightmare got worse. He was still positioned on the floor in front of the couch, head nestled into the coarse burgundy fabric, when his eyes shot open and he was gasping for breath. His red mask was now blood red from being drenched in sweat. He sat up on his knees for a moment in order to catch his breath, using his hands on both knees to keep himself upright. He looked at his surroundings: Donnie snoring slightly in the chair, Leo and Master Splinter propped up against a wall…against the wall?

Raph sighed to himself, hadn't he told Leo he needed to get a good night's sleep…as in, not sleeping in an uncomfortable position, and Splinter wasn't getting any younger, surely he didn't need to be resting on the cold floor. Raph lay back down and rested his head on the floor. "Well…at least Leo _is _sleeping, and sensei rests on the floor all the time. Wonder where Mik…" He felt a warm droplet of something land on his plastron, "What the…" Another droplet landed on him, this time on his face. Raph looked up and to his disgust; he recognized the sleeping form of Michelangelo sprawled out on the couch…drool dripping down out of the corner of his wide mouth. Raph nearly let out an angry war call but clamped his hand over his mouth and forced the barbaric screech to die off. It took nearly two days to convince Leo to get some sleep and he didn't want to argue with 'fearless' to go back to sleep if he woke him up. If Leo woke up now he'd never get him to get some rest.

Raph rolled away from the couch quickly in order to avert another drool bomb coming in contact with his green skin. He shot a disgusted glare towards his orange clad brother before making his way to the door. As he opened it, the old wood gave a long creak. Raph winced and looked back over his shoulder to make certain he didn't wake his family. When he saw no movement in the room, indicating no one had came out of their deep sleep; he walked out the door and shut it quietly behind him.

Due to the dancing shadows in the room, provided by the shimmer of the moon shining through the branches of a nearby tree that stood next to a window, wavering shadows that lulled themselves over Leo's body allowed only a few streaks of his green skin to show. Raph could have never seen Leo's right eye open and watch him as he walked out the door.

(TBC)

Update coming soon!


	13. Thoughts

**September! I haven't updated this since the beginning of September! Whoa...sorry guys! Thanks to spootycup, Thalpomene, Dona Tello625, Dreema Azaleia Wingblade, Pi90katana, Lunar-ninja, taintedelusions, Chibi Rose Angel, leo oneal, Amberli Raven, BubblyShell22, blueraven, Katana-Babe, RangerTrivette, and pacphys for reviewing! Don't forget about me! I'm sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the turtles…no I don't own the turtles now either…NO I DON'T EVER SEE ME OWNING THE TURTLES (cries hysterically)

_**Thoughts**_

_Raph's Pov_

I couldn't stay in the house for two reasons: one-I didn't wanna wake the others up, two-I wasn't sleepy anymore, three-I was hot and sweaty and needed to cool off, four-I didn't feel like killin' Mikey…well that's like four reasons but who's countin'? The main reason I had to leave was because of that nightmare. Granted, I don't get scared easily but that dream horrified me. Only problem was, I couldn't remember what it was about…I just remember seeing bits and pieces: Shredder, pain, an explosion, a cry…more pain…mental and physical.

I had been walkin' for nearly fifteen minutes. I noticed a lake and stumbled over to it. What's the deal? What dream could've been so bad that I would be freaked out this much? I just need ta calm down. It's just a dream…ain't it? I must be a little nervous about tomorrow, well depending on how late or early it is I guess it might be today. GAH! Nervous! ME! Well yeah, sometimes I get a little on edge but I'd never admit to it! Ok Raph, breathe. I continued to stare out at the lake, trying to convince myself I was just dramatizing the whole situation, but all the while, the feeling that somethin' was wrong still gnawed and twisted my stomach

_Leo's Pov_

Master Splinter always said a ninja's best friend was the shadows. The streaky shadows from the tree had prevented Raph from noticing I was awake. I have been following him ever since. Something must really be bothering him. He keeps stumbling around and holding his head. I've always had a knack for noticing if something is bothering my brothers but this time it was obvious. Maybe he had a bad dream or something. Nevertheless, it's not like Raph to have nightmares…usually he sleeps like a rock. Moreover, even if it were a nightmare, it's not like him to be unnerved by it. Maybe I'm overreacting…apparently I have a tendency to do that. Still, he shouldn't have left the house, especially in his condition. Granted, I'm a good tracker and others rarely know I'm following them, but even my stealth can be off sometimes. Jumping around and hiding in the darkness had resulted in me landing on a pinecone and making a small, but noticeable crunch. Raph wasn't even affected. Something was definitely wrong with him, and I'm going to find out.

Great, now he's heading towards a lake. Please don't decide to go for a swim, even I don't feel up to exercising right now. Ok, he's sitting down now…man he looks stressed and…no…scared?

_Raph's Pov_

I'm startin' ta get a headache. All this thinkin' and worryin' is gonna give me my first migraine. I keep thinkin' someone's out here wit me but that ain't possible. Everyone's asleep, but I still open my eyes and when I do a pair of eyes greets me. "AHHHHHH!" Did I scream? Of course I screamed! There's a big green face that was hoverin'…green? I had leapt up and fell right back down when I realized who it was. I turned around to look at my 'attacker.' "Give a turtle a heart attack why dontcha?" He must have been trying hard not to laugh because a smirk pricked itself on the corners of his mouth. I couldn't really blame him; if I had scared the shell outta one of my bros like that I'd be rollin'.

He was just propped on his haunches, crouching down…starin' at me, and that smile went to a look of concern. I walked over to him and plopped my bum down next ta him while he gently lowered himself down to the ground. "Stop bein' such a worry wart Leo, yer gonna get wrinkles." He must have known I would say somethin' like that 'cause he didn't retaliate or yell 'cause I left the house. I guess we complain too much about him worryin', still…he should be sleepin'. "Whaddya doin' out here Leo?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Crud…I knew I wasn't getting' off that easy. "I thought you were sleepin'."

"And that's why you came out here becauuuuse…"

"I dunno…I got hot and sweaty and Mikey was droolin' on me!" Man, he couldn't resist gigglin' at that. How would he like it if a videogame freak drooled all over his face? "Glad ya think this is funny."

"You should have known better than to sleep under Mikey."

"I didn't think about it." I must've put on one of my sulking faces 'cause he smiled before turning serious and popping the next question.

"So what's wrong?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Why are you out here?"

"I told you…"

"I scared the daylights out of you."

"How was I supposed to know you were gonna hang over my face!"

"That's exactly my point."

I had to think about that for a minute or two…or twelve. What was he getting at?

"Look Raph, it's obvious that something is bothering you. You would've noticed me following you, especially since I made a noise. Your concentration is out of whack."

He must have sensed my hesitation about tellin' him what was really wrong…what am I saying? Of course he senses it, he's Leo. He's got control over everything from his acute sensitivity awareness to that creepy sixth sense he's got when fighting blindly. He gripped onto my shoulder, not tight, but…comforting.

"Raph…you can tell me. I won't bring the others into it, you know that. What you say is confidential."

"I know bro…I guess…I guess I'm just a little worried about our fight today…tomorrow, I mean today…man what time is it?"

"Today."

He looked kind of, I dunno, solemn. There was a slight breeze blowing and our bandanna tails were being whipped around. I looked at my brother and felt like I was in feudal Japan. Never had I told him this…but I respected him, and even though I have, and never will, admit it, I look up ta him. He looks so fierce, even when he ain't fightin'. He's…a warrior…a true warrior. "Leo…I…well, I had this nightmare."

He just looked at me with understanding and only when he told me to "Go on…" did I let loose. "I had this dream and it was dark. I kept seeing glimpses of the Shredder, an explosion, and screams…screams of anger, battle cries, pain…and it all ended with one cry. I dunno what it was…it was like a cry of anguish. What if it's tellin' me somethin'? I…I ain't sure about us goin' ta fight the Shredder. I mean I know we gotta, but I've neva been this unsure about us…well…" How should I say this? "…about us…not making it."

He just sat there and listened to my little rant. His expression never changed, he didn't seem mad or nothin'. I hung my head a little and peered up at him. "Ain't ya mad?"

"Mad about what?"

He looked confused.

"Well, I'm havin' doubts. Don't that make ya mad?"

The confusion evaporated and he looked away from me, out towards the lake again.

"No."

That's it? A simple 'no'? Ya gotta be kiddin' me! I was about ta ask if he was feelin' all right when he continued.

"You have every reason to have your doubts, I have mine and I'm sure Master Splinter has his. We're all worried. But I do know one thing…" He turned towards me and gripped both shoulders, looking me directly in the eye, "I'm not going to fail my family again. It will work. Shredder will pay and then…"

He hesitated. Is he questioning himself? I looked at him and he continued, "…and then we will have thirty pounds of pizza after we win."

I couldn't help but to bust out laughing at that last part, mostly from surprise that Leo could actually come up with a joke and better yet that he did during a time as intense as this. He smiled and let out a laugh of his own while wrappin' an arm around my shoulder. I did the same. We stayed like that: laughing, happy, carefree…brothers, for what seemed to me too short a time. "Ya really think we need thirty pounds bro?"

He winked, "Uhh...yeah. Mikey will eat at least twenty pounds by himself. We've got toget something!"

Haha…how true. I enjoyed those moments, but I refused to let anybody know; it would ruin my tough guy credibility. But what did he mean by failin' us? He hasn't failed us…ever. How many times I gotta tell him that?

I could've stayed there and laughed with my bro for hours, but our happy moment was cut short by the rising of the sun. We both looked at it. Normally that fireball signaled the beginnin' of a new day…this time, it could symbolize our last. I looked at Leo and he wouldn't take his eyes off of it. Only when we unlocked arms did I hear him say, "It's time."

(TBC)

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this...my little demons haven't been cooperative (glares at creativity demons). I'll try not to let it be so long for the next update! Please review!**


End file.
